


Have You Felt It?

by WhoWroteThis



Series: Star Wars Sequels Flip Scripts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A chapter a day keeps the depression away, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Rey, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Side Rey, Dark!Rey, Darkside - Freeform, F/M, Follows movie but also doesn't, I hate sand, Jedi, Lighside Rey, Lightside, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Oh you're cold?, Phasma is actually useful, Psychological Torture, Reylo-Freeform, Sith, TFA flip script, The Force, The Force is just the Force, The Hux we deserve, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tide us over until Episode 9, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoWroteThis/pseuds/WhoWroteThis
Summary: A flip script of The Force Awakens.Events proceed a little differently than in the movie and decisions are made that change the future of the galaxy.------------------------------------------COMPLETE!-------------------------------------------





	1. Tuanul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547840) by [CaraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/pseuds/CaraRose). 



> Obviously the story's foundation is not mine, but given how The Last Jedi turned out, I've been itching to go back and make a few changes. This is formatted as though it is a movie script, so my writing is going to be a bit stiff.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Enjoy!

A swirling pearl of a planet rotates, its blue and white atmosphere striking against the expanse of stars. Like a spearhead, a starship slices across the planet’s path. Four transport ships exit the belly of the behemoth.

The transports break the atmosphere of the planet’s neighbor. Minimal lighting casts shadows on the figures within, their white plastoid armor creaking when the ship jostles. The ships’ headlights are the only indication of their presence on the nearly pitch-black planet. They fly towards the only cluster of lights visible for miles.

Beyond the edge of the lights, an orange and white BB unit rolls forward, beeping inquisitively at the approaching ships. Sights locked and visuals analyzed, the rotund droid lets out a series of alarmed sounds, rolling furiously back in to the village.

In a modest hut, candles cast a soft glow across the faces of two men facing each other. The older of the two, kind eyes wisened with age, places a small pouch into the other man’s hand.

“This will begin to make things right,” he says in a gravelly voice. “I have travelled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without peace, there can be no balance in the force.”

His companion grips the pouch tightly. A confident smile compliments his suave appearance. “Well because of you, now we have a chance. The General’s been after this for a long time.”

“The General? To me, she’s royalty,” he winks.

The young man is about to reply when the BB unit rushes through the hut’s curtained entrance, beeping furiously.

“We’ve got company,” he warns, exiting the hut, steps heavy in the shifting sand. He brings a pair of macrobinoculars to his eyes, spotting the fast-approaching transports on the horizon.

“You have to hide.”

The elder stands behind him, resigned to face what approaches. “You have to leave. Go!”

A moment of hesitation then the younger man takes off through the village, droid hot on his heels. Behind them, the transports land, spitting out platoons of stormtroopers who immediately begin firing on the villagers. Screams rip through the air.

The man slows to a stop, nearly growling under his breath. The droid beeps a question. “We have to help, we can’t leave them to die because of us.” The droid rolls back and forth, now frantic. The man crouches down, tearing open the brown pouch. A data stick falls in to his palm and he holds it up to the droid. “You take this. Keep it safe and get as far away from here as possible. Stay away from this ship in case they find it!” The droid obediently opens a slot in its side for the data stick, but his beeps are concerned. “Go, BB-8, it'll be alright. I'll come find you!”

BB-8 drops his head before rolling between obstacles and disappearing into the desert’s darkness. The man heaves a breath and turns back towards the increasing chaos, unlatching a pistol from the holster strapped to his thigh. He rushes forward and crouches behind a crate, shooting off laser blasts with uncanny precision.

He suddenly hesitates, looking to the sky as an imposing Upsilon-class command shuttle breaks through dust swirling in the air, its mynock-like wings rising.

The man returns to shooting at his enemies with earnest, his third blast embedding itself in the chest of one, the soldier’s body flopping to the ground. Another immediately kneels at his side, fretting over the injured. With the last shreds of his strength, the soldier raises his hand, leaving a bloody streak across his squad mate’s helmet as his strength and life leave him.

Sounds of the battle pick up around the trooper. He flinches back, stumbling away from his brothers-in-arms attacking the aliens and humanoids around them. He scampers behind a hut, watching the chaos. Something rustles behind him and he whips around, blaster raised at the sound. A woman looks up at him with a terrified expression. She doesn’t move and neither does he. After a moment that lasts a lifetime, he lowers his blaster, dropping it to the ground. The woman promptly sprints away without hesitation. She disappears from sight but the trooper remains staring at the spot she vacated. Heaving, he reaches up and removes his helmet, throwing it aside where it rolls to a stop in front of the hut.

The young man’s dark, velvety skin and short cropped hair are damp with sweat. His panicked eyes flit from one point to another before he clenches his jaw and backs further away from the village. Scanning the firefight once more, he too vanishes in to the night.

The command shuttle’s cabin opens its maw, vapor spitting out as a hooded figure and two trooper escorts descend. Swathed in black and footfalls heavy on the ramp, the man stops at the bottom, taking in the scene through the visor of his helmet.

Stormtroopers herd the surviving villagers in to the center of the community, blasters raised with the promise of violence.  The ominous figure strolls sure-footedly across the sand, approaching where the older man is standing under guard.

He suddenly stops and spins, raising his hand just in time to freeze the blaster bolt aimed at his head. Yards away, the young man panics from his position next to the crate. An invisible force keeps him immobile, vibrating in an awkward position. He is helpless when a pair of stormtroopers rush up to him and ram the butt of their rifles into his torso. He collapses but they drag him back up, bringing him forward. He gapes, bewildered at the blaster bolt frozen in the air before he is shoved to his knees next to his companion, the dark figure now relaxed as he observes them.

A moment of silence, broken by the soft whimpering of the villagers nearby and the crackling of fires.

Outwardly composed but struggling to steady his breathing, the young man raises an eyebrow at the figure. “So who talks first, you talk first, we talk first?”

The figure watches for a moment before turning to the older man. He steps closer in front of him. “Look how old you’ve become.” His voice, though tinny and robotic through the helmet’s modulator, is somewhat soft.

The older man shifts his jaw, never breaking eye contact. “Something far worse has happened to you.”

The figure’s words become more forceful. “We know you have the information, San Tekka. And now you’re going to give it to the First Order.”

“That information does not belong to the darkside. And neither do you, _Kylo Ren_ ,” he replies with no small amount of bite. “You can’t deny the truth that is your family.”

Kylo Ren ignores his comment and turns to the other hostage. He squats down, head tilting. “Poe Dameron. We had no idea the Resistance would send their best pilot. The old man gave it to you, didn’t he?”

Poe replies nonchalantly, waving his hand in front of Ren’s helmet. “Sorry, it’s just hard to understand with all the apparatus—!”

The darksider raises his hand. San Tekka’s gasp is the only warning before Ren’s fist closes and he promptly crushes the life out of the old man.

Poe roars, lunging forward to attack Ren, only for the guards to yank him back. Ren waits patiently for the troopers to bring the pilot under control. Poe’s struggles turn sluggish as he keeps his gaze pointedly away from the fallen man next to him.

“Where is it?” The force user prompts him again, voice devoid of patience.

Poe heaves. “The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.”

Still as a statue, Ren watches him for a heartbeat “Is that right?”

He raises a hand close to the pilot’s face. Poe emits a strained gasp, visibly struggling against Ren’s powers. The villagers shift anxiously, setting off movement amongst the troopers. Poe’s blaster bolt suddenly unfreezes, whizzing into a pole above the villager’s heads. They instantly become docile once more.

“Where. Is it?” Kylo Ren asks once more before clawing his fingers.

Poe lasts another second; lips pressed together tightly and sweat falling in to his blood-shot eyes, until he finally bellows in pain. Blood falls freely from his nose and his eyes roll back. Ren drops his hand and the troopers release Poe. He falls face first at Ren’s feet, unmoving.

“Captain Phasma,” he calls, standing up. A trooper, impossibly tall, chrome armor gleaming in the firelight, approaches.

“The information is in a droid. A BB-unit. Scan the desert, it can’t have gotten far.”

 A cold, feminine voice breaks through the chrome trooper’s helmet. “Yes sir. And the villagers?”

“Kill them all.”

He turns without another word, leaving the statuesque Captain to give orders.

“On my command. Fire.”

Blasts and screams echo through the night, an eerie anthem to Kylo Ren’s march towards his command shuttle. Halfway, he pauses, head tilting towards a trooper’s helmet lying sideways in front of a hut. Browning blood stains the eyepiece. He turns, continuing to his destination.

Captain Phasma gives the order for the troops to fall back to the ships, regrouping for their new orders. They move over the bodies strewn across the ground, ignoring the fires that continue to burn.

Kylo Ren stomps up the ship’s ramp, followed at a respectful distance by his two guards, doors sealing shut behind them.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Scavenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desert incarnate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far!

Piercing eyes, the rich colors of a forest in their depths, snap open.

A beautiful woman sits up in her cot. Soft curves of youth contrast with sharp bones under her tanned skin. She takes a moment to wipe the sleep from her face, dozens of freckles across her upturned nose stretching this way and that. Nimble but calloused hands thread through her chestnut brown hair, twirling it into three buns that sit on top of one another down the back of her head.

The woman moves about her dwelling, guided by the soft dawn light seeping through cracks in the walls, hunching slightly to avoid the low ceiling. She crosses to a wall where hundreds, no _thousands_ , of lines mark the metal. She grabs a tool and carves another line, wiping away the excess shavings with her hand. Another cycle survived.

She goes about collecting her garb. Flowing fabric several yards long rests next to a dried desert flower in a rusty engine piece. A leather belt with an attached satchel nudges a handmade doll dressed in a bright orange flightsuit. A wristguard sits on top of a beat up Rebellion helmet, the name Captain Dosmit Raeh painted on the side in orange.

Her makeshift turban rolls against her forehead, tucked securely around her neck and over her shoulders. The final touch, dark boots rising to the base of her calf, leaving a chunk of skin exposed until her capris cut off below her knees. She is a desert incarnate: beiges and browns and shifting materials and – upon grabbing a makeshift quarterstaff from its place near her cot – dangerous.

Outside, her dwelling shows its true shape: a fallen AT-AT from a war long passed. In the early morning light, sand kicks up and swirls in clouds. A storm is coming. Prepared, the woman procures hand-made goggles from her satchel. She straps them over her eyes and brings up the turban’s fabric to cover the rest of her face. Desert dweller indeed.

Boarding her junker speeder, she takes off across the flat terrain -- an insignificant speck on the vast landscape. She races past the only obstacles in the monotonous dunes: a graveyard of crashed spaceships.

She slows to a stop where decades of sand have built up against the monstrous beast of a split Star Destroyer. She removes a piece of sheet metal from the netting that secures it to the side of her speeder before making her way up the dune.

In the shade of the carved out leviathan, she removes her goggles and turban, taking a quick sip of water from her satchel’s canteen. Ignoring a cable hanging from the shadowed ceiling, she sets forth with a confident pace towards the wall. She rests the sheet of metal against the wall and reaches up with one hand. Impossibly outmatched, she scales the shredded infrastructure, finding hand and footholds in the tiniest of openings.

Halfway up, she pulls herself up into the beginning of a hallway. Metal sticks out at odd angles, pipes and wires hang from the ceiling of the canted corridor. Pausing for a moment, she scans the space until something catches her eye. Treading towards a maintenance hatch in the wall, she uses tools to remove various mechanisms from within. Satisfied with her bounty, she secures them within her bag and turns back towards the corridor entrance when beeping suddenly echoes through the silent space.

She freezes, eyes straining to catch any hint of movement. Nothing.

No, a voice. A man’s voice. More rapid-fire beeping.

The woman creeps forward, bringing her weapon forward into a firm grip. She leans over the edge, just enough to see down to the bottom of the ship. Two figures are visible, half submerged in the shadows near her sheet of metal. They seem to be arguing, the man’s voice rising again and this time she can see his companion rolling back and forth as it responds with beeps that can only be described as sarcastic. Wait, rolling? A droid then.

She considers her options, one hand coming to rest possessively on her satchel. Decision made. She lifts her staff’s strap on to her shoulder, allowing for easy access, then backs up a step or two and takes a running leap towards the cable dangling ten feet in front of her.

Catching the cable with nimble hands, she sways for a moment, the cable so long, its bottom is unaffected by her momentum. After a moment, she descends, hand under hand. The figures become louder, the man running his hands over dark skin and even darker hair. She can start to make out what he’s saying.

“—No!”

More beeps. Her brow furrows as she digests the droidspeak.

“Droid, please! I. do not. Understand you. I’m just trying to get what I need and leave, ok?”

The woman’s expression of concentration suddenly becomes a snarl. She is a few yards above them, they have yet to see her. The droid is wobbling when the woman slides suddenly down the remaining cable, landing hard on rusty metal, twirling her staff off her shoulder and into the man’s chest before either of them can react.

He lets out an _oof_ and a groan when he smacks on to the ground, breath forced violently from his lungs.

“What’s your hurry, _thief?_ ” She growls at him, staff poised above his throat.

His face scrunches up. “What? _Thief_?! Look, I’ve had a pretty messed up day, alright? So whatever it is you think I took—!”

“Don’t lie!” She interrupts. “I just heard you. Go find another wreck to scavenge, this is my salvage!”

The droid beeps wildly, rolling in circles around them. The woman looks at him questioningly, stance becoming less aggressive until she backs away from the man, keeping him within her sights. She crouches down in front of the droid.

They examine eachother for a moment before she notices something amiss.

“Your antennae’s bent,” she says, reaching forward to tug said antennae off its head. The droid allows her to do so, watching silently. She peers back up at the two of them. “Where do you come from?” She asks the droid with a nudge of her chin.

Beeps.

“Classified. Really? Me too. Big secret.” She replaces the antennae and huffs a laugh when she receives a happy beep for her efforts.

She turns her gaze back to the still prone man, suspicion returning. “What’s your name?”

“FN--- I um, Finn. My name’s Finn.”

“Why are you here if not to find parts, Finn? Your clothes are odd for someone in the desert.”

He swallows hard, fear clouding his face for a moment before he blinks and talks slowly. “They’re uh… I was at the village that was attacked. Tuanul.”

She frowns. “When did this happen?”

“Two nights ago. First Order raid.”

She faces him more fully. “An older human man lives there, grey hair, blue eyes, member of the Church of the Force. Did you see him?”

His mouth gapes helplessly as he looks at her frantic face. “I’m sorry, I don’t know. The First Order… They probably kil... I don’t think anyone else made it out.”

The woman stands up abruptly and paces a few steps before facing them again, both watching her hesitantly. “I’ve never been to Tuanul, but the man, Lor San Tekka, he would come to the outpost sometimes to share stories of his adventures across the galaxy. He was kind to me. You lived there?”

“Obviously,” he stands quickly, brushing sand off the sleeves of his black attire and rushing through his words. “Yes I do. Did. I lived there. For a while. Yup.”

The droid beeps again, whirring slightly. The humans look down at him.

“BB-8 says he’s on a secret mission for the Resistance,” she relays, eyes wide with excitement. “His master, Poe, was meeting with San Tekka. Do you know what was so important that the First Order came after them?”

Finn’s eyes widen comically as he gasps down at the droid. “He was at the--?!”

She raises an eyebrow and he quickly gets himself under control. “I mean, yes. Poe. Dameron. Apparently, he has --  _had_ \-- information that will change the war. Change _everything_ really.”

The woman furrows her brow, chewing on her plump bottom lip. “The war barely reaches Jakku. We only learn bits of news from traders and smugglers that pass through…”

Finn considers her words and holds her gaze.

“Did they really kill the entire village?” She asks.

Finn heaves a breath and leans forward, expression sad but honest. “You don’t know the First Order like I do. They’ll slaughter us without a second thought.”

Her gaze hardens and she looks down at BB-8. “Well then. We need to get you back to your base. Come on.”

BB-8 positively squeels, zipping after her as she grabs her piece of metal and walks away, footsteps light on the ship’s floor.

 “Wait!” Finn calls behind her, rushing after them. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

A small smile, all dimples and healthy, white teeth. “I’m Rey.”

She pulls up her turban, slots her goggles in to place, and steps out into the sunlight.

 


	3. Niima Outpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gobble Gobble to all my American readers today

BB-8 drops to the sand, quickly rolling to the side when Rey releases her haul. He beeps a sorrowful note.

“Don’t give up,” Rey encourages him, resituating the fabric on her face. “He still might show up. We just have to wait.” They turn when Finn lets out a yelp and clumsily slips off the speeder. Her words trail off absentmindedly. “I know all about waiting.”

Finn jumps to his feet and tries to act casual. “Huh? What? What are we waiting for?”

Rey tries and fails to force a smile. “Mr. Classified here’s family. Come on.”

The wind picks up, stirring sharp granules across the landscape. Finn attempts to shield his eyes, sliding awkwardly with each step as they walk through the outpost. Tents and stalls made of repurposed posts stab through frayed fabrics that provide a slim respite from the overbearing sun. Rey leads them to one tent covering a table with tools.

“I need to clean these,” Rey says, reaching into her satchel to retrieve her salvaged goods. “Don’t move.”

She doesn’t look to see if they obey, instead plopping herself down on one of the surrounding benches and grabbing a brush. An old woman, with more deep wrinkles than teeth, smiles kindly at Rey before going back to scrubbing her item. Finn glances around then down at his feet, hands swinging awkwardly before he decides to fold his arms. BB-8 wobbles, letting out a quiet whine when he shakes his head, sending sand flying.

“Yeah, you said it. I officially hate sand.”

Finn watches the outpost’s activity, humans and aliens alike covered nearly head to toe in light-colored fabrics go about trading or hauling in their day’s scavenge. Two beings catch his eye, humanoids with grungy clothing, one with a hood over his wrapped face, one without. They’re an aisle over, standing in front of a vendor’s stall, ignoring the items in favor of eyeing BB-8. Finn takes a protective step in front of the droid, his arms dropping back down with clenched fists. He breaks eye contact at the sound of Rey standing.

“Alright, now to trade with Unkar- what’s wrong?” Rey asks, frowning at Finn’s stance. He looks back again only to find that the suspicious beings have disappeared. He relaxes.

“Nothing, I thought--”

A voice behind Rey startles them. It’s the being with no hood, his entire face covered in fabric except for where slits are torn for his eyes. He asks a question in something other than galactic basic, Finn frowning whereas Rey replies immediately.

BB-8 suddenly squeals behind them. They whir around in time to see the hooded accomplice throwing a cloth bag over the droid, trying to drag him away.

“Oi!” Rey yells. Her staff _sings_ through the air, Finn flinching back as she lands a solid whack against BB-8’s captor. He falls to the ground but his friend wraps thick arms around Rey. Finn watches dumbfounded as Rey chomps on her assailant’s arm, getting him to loosen his grip. Breaking from his hold, she spins with her staff, landing two blows in quick secession to his head, knocking him down as well.

“Kapa ovv!” She barks down at them. Finn stands stunned, eyes wide as he watches her fury.

None of the bystanders or vendors stop to watch the fight when the hooded attacker yells something back at her.

She points a finger in warning at them. “Bolla neechu!”

They snarl and scramble to push eachother up, making a hasty retreat. Finn exhales heavily, watching her lean down to uncover a distressed BB-8.

“Wow. Rey, were you speaking Huttese? And who taught you to fight like that? A boyfriend, cute boyfriend?” He gets quiet at the end, fidgeting as he awaits her response. She snaps up, sending him a glare.

“None of your business. Let’s go. The sooner we leave the better. We’ve already attracted too much attention.”

She sets off, Finn struggling to keep up. “But no one was watching, nobody even stopped what they were doing.”

“Trust me, they were watching. Scavengers see everything.”

She steps into the short line leading up to where a disgusting alien with rolls of fat under his chin and a giant, gelatin belly talks to a short, dark green alien with three fingers. His beady eyes and flat nose form a contemplative sneer as he examines the part rotating in his thick, stubby fingers.

Finn steps closer to her side, their bodies subconsciously shielding BB-8 between them. “Who’s that?”

Rey subdues a sigh. “That’s Unkar Plutt. Junk boss. I’ve worked for him for… for a long time. He controls the majority of trade in Niima. You want food? You bring him parts.”

“Oh,” is all Finn says.

The trader in front of them leaves, allowing Rey to step forward. The junk boss sets aside his most recent acquisition, hunching forward on his elbows to peer down at Rey.

“What have you brought me today, girl?”

Finn shudders at his gurgling voice and shifts to cast a weary gaze over the tents. He does a double-take when he spots their two defeated assailants. They’re standing close together, faces directed towards the trio again, except this time the hooded man has a radio held to his head.

Plutt speaks in bored manner. “Mmm these pieces are worth… Let me see here… One quarter portion.”

Rey objects. “Last week they were a half portion each.”

“What about the droid?” He leans forward, much more interested now.

Rey frowns down at BB-8, confused. “What about him?”

“First Order was nosing around here yesterday, asking about a droid.”

Rey grits her teeth, shoulders tensing. BB-8 rolls himself behind her legs. “So?”

“So. I’ll pay for him.” Rey gapes as Plutt plops handful after handful down onto the counter between them. Behind Rey, other scavengers in line gasp, drawing Finn’s attention back to the exchange.

“Sixty portions,” Plutt offers.

Rey is stunned, she palms the green and brown packages hungrily only to stop and look down at BB-8. The droid tilts his head towards her, beeping anxiously. Rey falls back on her heels, speaking slowly.

“The droid’s not for sale.”

Unkar’s pale-pink complexion flushes with anger. “Now, girl, be smart--”

“He’s not for sale,” she repeats firmly. Grabbing her one quarter portion, she spins around, shoving past the other scavengers frozen in disbelief.

Finn and BB-8 scurry after her. Plutt lets out a growl, backing away from the window to slam down a divider, disappearing into his dwelling.

They walk in silence for a moment before BB-8 lets out a soft beep. Rey gives him a tight, close-lipped smile. “You’re welcome. We need to leave.”

She says the last part with urgency, picking up her pace. Finn nods, looking over his shoulder, squinting against the wind.

“Yeah, I saw--”

“I know,” she cuts him off.

“How--? Oh. Scavenger.”

“If the First Order has been here looking for BB, our chances of getting you two out of here just got a lot lower. You’ll have to hide for a while.”

“Ok,” Finn breathes. They make it to the outskirts of the outpost only to see smoke rising from her parked speeder.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Rey runs up to the downed machine, popping open a panel that immediately spews a plume of smoke. She coughs and digs her hands in.

A high whining suddenly echoes through the air, getting louder with each second. Finn and BB-8 perk up, spinning around to find the source of the noise.

“I know that sound…” Finn mutters. A moment later, BB-8 squeals, indicating towards three ships speeding over the horizon towards Niima.

“Rey.” Finn takes a step back towards her; panicking eyes pinned on the ships. Rey lets out an exasperated growl, smacking the side of the speeder.

“Rey!” Finn repeats. He grabs her hand, yanking her away from the decrepit vehicle. “Time to go!”

They take off in a sprint, BB-8 happy to lead the way back towards the tents. Rey wrestles her hand from Finn’s grip.

“I know how to run without you holding my _hand_.”

Finn is too preoccupied running to reply. They make it into an empty tent, knick-knacks hanging from the ceiling and cluttering the tables. Finn frantically searches through the rusty wares, muttering.

“Blaster…blaster…why don’t they have a blaster?!”

He straightens up, holding up a hand to quiet Rey despite her silence. The ships scream overhead, shouts echoing in their wake.  

“Tie Fighters, come on, we gotta move!”

Finn grabs her hand again, pulling her up and out of the tent.

“Stop taking my hand!”

Despite her insistence, they run hand in hand through the outpost. Maneuvering around the other residents until a shot suddenly hits the sand at the feet just to their left. They keep running, flinching their heads with each shot they evade.

They make it out on to the open sand. “Can we outrun them?” Rey asks, voice raw from exertion.

“We might,” Finn heaves. He points to a sole ship a ways in front of them. “In that quadjumper.”

“Wait! That one is better!” Rey points to a round, beat up ship half covered with a tarp off near the outpost entrance.

“That one’s garbage!”

They pound over the sand, BB-8 keeping pace easily. The screaming returns in the skies and the quadjumper explodes in a huge ball of flames seconds later. Rey and Finn slide to a stop then whip around, intending to flee to the outpost again. Their two assailants, now armed, block their way, blasters at the ready. Plutt stands behind them, growling an inaudible order while pointing aggressively at the trio.

Finn swallows hard. “The garbage'll do.”

Rey reaches the ramp first, climbing in as soon as it’s lowered enough. Finn follows right after, stumbling slightly when BB-8 nearly runs him over in his haste to enter the ship.

Running through the hallway, Rey points to a shaft. “Gunner position’s down there.”

Finn follows her directions, climbing down to settle into the seat.

“You ever fly this thing before?” He yells, looking around him.

“A few times, only to move it around for Unkar,” she yells back, throwing her staff aside into the cockpit’s co-pilot seat before jumping into the pilot’s chair. “This ship hasn’t really been flown in years!”

She switches gauges left and right, maneuvering the controls with ease.

Finn buckles himself in to the seat, only to grunt in shock when it whips to the left. He grabs the controls to steady himself. “Woah! I can do this, I can do this--”

“I can do this, I can do this,” Rey repeats to herself.

She pulls the ship’s yoke.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scavengers see everything. Except for bad guys right in front and behind them.


	4. X'us'R'iia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so easy without a co-pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I failed my "Chapter A Day Challenge". Posting two chapters today to make up for it. Enjoy!

A violent shudder runs through the ship. Rey struggles to find control while the ship rocks, tilting and smashing in to the outpost’s titular archway. Unkar Plutt waddles towards them, yelling a complaint that falls on deaf ears. Rey finally wrangles the beast, sending it blasting forward.

The ship jettisons to the sky, three Tie Fighters screaming after it moments later. Finn struggles in his gunner’s position, reaching up to fumble a headset on.

“Woah woah! Hey! Stay low! Stay low!” he yells.

“What?” Rey hollers back, doing her best to avoid blaster fire while pulling on her own headset.

“Stay low!” Finn insists. “It confuses their tracking!”

Rey grouches but lets go of the controls for a brief moment, stretching until her fingertips nudge something on the co-pilot controls.

“BB-8, hold on!” Rey warns before the ship cants. She straightens up, knuckles white on the controls. “I’m going low!”

The bank in a dramatic arc, flipping backwards only to plummet towards the ground. She pulls up last minute, skittering across the tallest dune peaks. The ship rocks when a blast meets its mark. BB-8 lets loose an affronted beep. Rey reflects the sentiment. 

“What are you doing back there? Are you ever going to fire back?!” She barks into her headset.

Finn slips switches, the targeting system finally lighting up. “I’m working on it! Are the shields up?”

Rey strains from reaching over to the co-pilot controls once more. “Not so easy without a co-pilot!”

 “Try using this thing!” Finn’s targeting system locks on and he fires. The shots miss. He fires again. It’s close, but the Tie pilot loops away at the last moment. Finn growls, frustrated. “They’re too small and maneuverable! We can’t out-fly them!”

Rey considers his words, gaze coming to rest on the horizon. Except, the horizon is shifting and rising. Finn breathes hard into his mouthpiece.

“ _What_. Is _that_?”

Rey sets her jaw. “That. Is X’us’R'iia. And I think I just got an idea.”

She pushes forward, the ship now hurtling full speed towards the immense sandstorm breathing hellish winds across the landscape. The cockpit and gunner position begin to darken, the clouds of sand blotting out the sky. Finn gapes at the sight.

“Are we really doing this?!”

Rey’s brow furrows, hands steady despite the aggressive rattling threatening to break apart the ship. “Hold on to something!” she yells.

BB-8 spits out cords, suctioning him securely in the middle of the corridor’s space.  Finn holds on for dear life; face a sweaty and anxious mess.

Next moment, the storm claims them completely, ship tilting, losing and gaining altitude, accelerating and coming to near standstill with no mercy as they bear witness to X’us’R’iia’s wrath. The roar of the wind is deafening, a booming countenance to the sharp stinging sound of sand pelting against the worn paint and abused windows.  

Through it all, Rey remains grim-faced, determined and driven by an unknown certainty. A few blasts reflect around them, a reminder that the Tie pilots are just as fearless as Rey.

“Almost there, almost there,” she mutters to herself. The sky becomes a few degrees lighter. She raises her voice. “Get ready!”

“Okay!” Finn replies, obediently resting his thumbs on the triggers. “For what?”

Rey doesn’t reply, instead gritting her death and pushing forward on the throttle while pulling back on the yoke. They swoop in to the air, breaking through the back end of the storm. They stall upside down in the air, just in time to see the three Fighters appear.

Finn’s eyes widen and he fires off a series of blasts, too quick for the targeting system to be of any help. First one, then two, then _all three_ of the Ties erupt in violent balls of flame; chunks of metal hurtling towards the dunes below for future scavengers to salvage.

 “WHOOO!” Finn hollers, grinning maniacally. He yells backwards into the ship rather than his mouthpiece. “Did you see that? Did you see _that_?!”

Rey rights the ship with a gentle twist, coasting up towards the cloudless sky. She too is grinning broadly. “Nice shot!”

She excitedly unbuckles, rushing to the corridor where she nearly runs in to Finn, BB-8 rolling in circles around their legs, beeping wildly. Rey and Finn talk over one another, breathless.

“That was brilliant shooting—”

“I’ve never seen anyone fly like that—”

“You got all three—”

“Craziest thing I’ve ever seen—”

“Thanks!”

They beam at eachother, reveling in the moment.

Rey’s smile suddenly falls and she frowns, looking upwards and towards the cockpit. A moment later, the proximity alert starts blaring. Rey is already moving, flying into the pilot’s seat with Finn slamming into the co-pilot’s chair. They both stare with varying degrees of fear at the sight that awaits them.

BB-8 rolls up next to Finn’s legs and beeps wildly.

“That’s the Finalizer,” Finn whispers. “They’re still here.”

Sure enough, the First Order’s star destroyer flagship awaits them in orbit above Jakku. Stars wink out as the wraith draws closer to them.

“Leave. We need to leave. Jump. Now,” Finn fumbles, wide eyes unable to look away from their impending doom.

Rey’s hands fly over the controls. “Unkar Plutt installed a compressor on the ignition line,” she grits.  “It needs to be bypassed.”

She goes to stand but stops when he yelps.

“We’ve got company.”

Four Tie Fighters exit a hangar and fly in a rotational escort around them.

BB-8 squeals, struggling between watching viewport and rolling away to hide.

The radio crackles, causing them to jump. Rey gives Finn a wide-eyed glance to which she receives a grim nod. She presses the receiver and Finn turns to stone when a prim, icy voice dripping with authority immediately snaps over the frequency.

“Fugitives, you are to comply with your immediate arrest and follow your escorts into the designated hangar. Attempt to flee or fire and we will promptly blow the ship, sifting through the remains to find what we need. We are aware of all compartments on that freighter, attempting to hide the droid is futile.” There is a pause but when the man speaks again, he is spitting vitriol. “Welcome back, FN-2187.”

The voice sizzles out but Finn remains motionless, eyes unblinking and chest still. BB-8 finally breaks the silence. Whirring an ear-shattering note before zipping back into the ship’s corridors.

“Finn?” Rey says through a shaky breath. She looks up at him. “What do we do? Who is he talking about?”

His lungs finally reengage, but Finn is unable to meet Rey’s confused and petrified gaze. “That was General Hux. I’m sorry, Rey. I--”

A massive freighter suddenly exits hyperspace to their left, promptly firing upon the Ties surrounding them. Blasts rock them, Rey and Finn lurching against their seats and the control panel. Somewhere in the back, BB-8 crashes into something and beeps indignantly.

“Who is that?” Finn yells.

“Does it matter?” Rey replies, acting quickly. They dive, using the distraction make a break for it. More blasts, now coming from the star destroyer itself.

Finn is frantic. “Get us out of here!”

“I am! I am!”

The last word has barely left her mouth when all of the controls shut down.

Rey gapes for moment, unable to register was has happened before a shadow passes overhead. The massive freighter tows them in as it’s flying, swallowing their ship in matter of seconds. Their landing is rough, they hear echoes of blasts ring through the spacious hangar up until the moment the stars bleed together outside of the shield, and they melt into hyperspace.

They struggle to breathe for a moment, minds reeling.

An eerie blue glow flickers across their faces and the cockpit. A meek BB-8 rolls in behind Finn only to spin back around at the sound of the ship’s ramp opening.

Finn and Rey exchange panicked expressions.

“Hide!” Finn whisper-yells. 

Rey snatches up her staff as they rush into the corridor, only for the exterior door to whoosh open. They backpedal, tucking themselves behind the corners in the corridor. They stare at one another, ears straining to hear any sound. BB-8 stays frozen next to Rey.

Silence.

Then…

Footsteps, two pairs, one heavier than the other.

More silence.

A man exhales heavily.

“Chewie,” he speaks in a gravelly voice. “We’re home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Co-Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They actually co-command, who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armitage (Armie) Hux ain't taking none of yo shit.

**Back**

 

“You’re certain, Captain?”

A man with fire for hair and a permanent sneer distorting his handsome face stands with Captain Phasma in front of a holo. Finn’s face rotates on the projection alongside his records.

“Yes, sir. His squad leader confirmed it. FN-2187 failed to report after the raid. We recovered his helmet and unfired blaster, but his body is missing. The incoming storm erased any footsteps leading away from the site, but there is no other explanation for his absence.”

“No prior signs of non-conformity?”

“This was his first offense.”

The man presses a thumb to his mouth, lips only a shade pinker than his near-alabaster skin.

“General Hux.”

His shoulders harden under his black greatcoat, annoyance flittering through his pale blue eyes as he turns to meet the shadow of darkness stomping down the length of the bridge towards them.

“What news of the droid?” Kylo Ren asks; voice an electronic snarl through his mask.

“Nothing yet,” General Hux replies, quickly waving a hand to close the holo projector.

“How capable are your soldiers, General?” Ren taunts, leaning in to Hux’s face.

The General’s cheeks turn a mottled red. “I won’t have you questioning my methods, Ren.”

Ren flicks his hand, re-opening FN-2187’s file. “They’re obviously skilled at committing high treason. Perhaps Supreme Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army after all.”

Hux positively spits his reply, leaning forward to gain back lost ground. “My men are exceptionally trained, programed from birth --”

Ren is unmoved by his fury. “Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid.” He tilts his head to the lustrous Captain. “And your _exceptionally trained_ traitor.”

“Commanders!” An officer rushes up to them, ending their standoff.

“What is it, Lieutenant Mitaka?” Hux asks, becoming the image of calm authority once more.

“Sir, the droid has been spotted.”

Ren towers over him. “Where?”

The Lieutenant swallows hard, voice now accompanied by a small tremor. “Ni-Niima Outpost, Commander.”

Captain Phasma steps forward. “A squad already searched the outpost.”

Mitaka quakes under the gaze of all three impressive figures. “It seems the droid is accompanied by who we believe to be FN-2187 and…”

He hesitates, infuriating Hux. “And who, Lieutenant?”

“The two are accompanied by a girl.”

Ren’s reaches out, violently dragging Mitaka on his toes until his throat meets Ren’s gloved hand.

“Ren!” Hux yells. Ren ignores him.

“What. _Girl_?” He growls.

Below them, officers hunch over their stations, watching the scene unfold out of the corner of their eyes.

Hux takes a threatening step towards Ren who still holds a sputtering Mitaka off the floor.

“Release him, _Commander_.” When Ren ignores him, Hux’s voice drops, sending shivers down the spines of those listening. “ _Now_.”

A moment, then Mitaka drops to the floor. He gasps, beetle black eyes wide and bloodshot. Hux doesn’t spare him a look, instead maintaining eye contact with Ren’s visor.

“Order air support to the outpost, Lieutenant, and send in the closest squad to retrieve them.”

“Yes, General,” Mitaka wheezes, clambering up and rushing off to relay his orders.

Voices pick up once more around the bridge.

Hux turns to a female officer working at her station. “Chief Petty Officer, bring up the pilots’ visuals.”

“Sir.”

Still tense from their exchange, the trio turns back to the holo projector where the three pilots’ views pop up. They are closing in on the outpost. 

“There,” Ren suddenly says, leaning forward.

Their gazes narrow at the site of two humans and a circular robot standing next to a smoking speeder. They suddenly take off towards the safety of the tents.

The Ties fly overhead, circling around.

“That is undoubtedly FN-2187,” Phasma states. Hux nods absently.

“Closest squad is three minutes out,” the Chief Petty Officer supplies.

They watch as the three targets bolt out of the tents, blaster fire exploding in the sand around them.

“No honor amongst thieves,” Hux smirks. He notices their trajectory. “Fire upon that quadjumper.”

His order is passed on and a moment later, the quadjumper explodes. The Ties circle once more but the trio changes direction, heading towards the next closest ship.

“Destroy that--”

“Wait.”

Kylo Ren’s voice is quiet and his movements agonizingly deliberate. The Captain and General watch with affronted curiosity as Ren stills. The sound that finally comes through his vocoder is harsh.

“Don’t fire on that ship.”

“Ren, they’re going to --”

“Do not. Fire,” Ren orders without looking. The unflattering flush of anger returns to Hux’s cheeks.

“Explain yourself,” he huffs.

“That is the Millenium Falcon, General.”

Stunned silence follows for a heartbeat before Hux scoffs. “You mean to tell me, Commander, that the infamous smuggler ship that took part in destroying the Empire’s greatest achievements is that ship right _there_ ,” he emphasizes his disbelief with a jabbed finger towards the video feed, “currently caked in sand on this godsforsaken backwater planet?”

It’s the closest Hux has ever gotten to swearing and Ren seems to take a moment to savor the man’s incredulity.

“Yes.”

“ _Ren_ ,” Hux starts to say before Phasma draws their attention back to the feed.

“They’re taking off.”

Ren whips around. “Impossible.”

But the footage doesn’t lie. The Millenium Falcon flies for the first time in years and, though it is by no means smooth flying, it is obvious the pilot knows what they’re doing.

“Disable their ship,” Hux orders.

The Ties fire, but their first shots are dodged.

“FN-2187 has no flight training,” Phasma says slowly.

Hux raises an eyebrow but it is Ren who breathes a reply. “That ship is custom. No one but a few should be able to fly it. Let alone a… _scavenger_.”

They digest this for another minute as the four ships exchange fire but the sight of the freighter heading straight for the approaching storm brings their disbelief bubbling back to the surface.

“She’s mad!” Hux declares. Next to him, Ren shuffles forward another step.

“Sir,” the Chief Petty Officer inquires. “The pilots request confirmation to continue pursuit.”

“Don’t let them out of their sight,” Hux barks in return.

Yet as soon as the storm swallows up the Falcon, it disappears. Hux exhales heavily and they watch on as the Ties fight to stay airborne. One of the pilots shoots optimistic blasts into the storm, but there is nothing to be done for the handful of minutes that stretch on irrationally.

The storm begins to thin, but the Falcon is nowhere in sight.

“It’s a trap,” Ren suddenly warns.

Hux frowns but before he can question or deliver orders, the Tie Fighters emerge from the sandstorm and are promptly fired upon. All three explode in quick sequence, the video feeds winking out as they do.

Hux looks ready to explode himself. Ren straightens and drifts over to the bridge’s vast array of windows, looking out to the burnt-red dustball planet before them.

“They’re exiting the atmosphere, sir,” the Chief Petty Officer relays, risking Hux’s ire.

“Deploy an escort, bring them to Hangar 8,” Hux spits. “Withdraw all troops from the surface as well.”

They watch as four Tie Fighters swiftly move to circle the Millenium Falcon.

“Patch me through to them,” the General orders. A red light indicates he is connected.

“Fugitives,” he begins, straightening his posture despite lacking their physical presence. “You are to comply with your immediate arrest and follow your escorts into the designated hangar. Attempt to flee or fire and we will promptly blow the ship, sifting through the remains to find what we need. We are aware of all compartments on that freighter, attempting to hide the droid is futile.” He pauses, sneer deepening. “Welcome back, FN-2187.”

He signals he is finished and struts over to where Ren stands motionless. They watch the procession draw closer to them when proximity alarms start going off across multiple consoles. Hux whips around but Ren’s mask jerks to the right, getting a front-row view of an immense freighter exiting hyperspace.

“No,” he whispers, inaudible above the chaos rising amongst the crew.

“Shoot them!” Hux screams, furious and bewildered when the Fighters are taken out one by one.

Ren watches as the Falcon dives, racing away from the firefight. The freighter follows, having taken out the pesky First Order ships. They are helpless to stop the two ships blasting away into hyperspace.

The officers draw quiet, intensely aware of the growing storm that is their General.

Kylo Ren watches the stars for another moment before turning. He twists his upper body back just once before stomping across the bridge. Lieutenant Mitaka skirts out of his way but General Hux speeds right after him.

“Ren! We’re not finished here!”

The dark knight halts at that, rounding on the red head. “Alert our scouts to be on the lookout for FN-2187 and the droid, specifically in New Republic and Rebellion-sympathizer territories.”

Hux sputters for a moment. “And the girl?”

“Leave her to me.”

Hux’s eyes narrow dangerously. “Careful Ren. Don’t let your personal interests get in the way of our orders.”

Ren looms, seeming to double in size, forcing Hux’s neck to strain. “Given her talent at avoiding your men, I suggest you not underestimate her, General. Especially now that they have help.”

“Help?”

“There’s a reason that freighter showed up as soon as the Millenium Falcon came online. The droid is now with the Resistance… with Han Solo.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sass! The references! I couldn't resist.


	6. Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On board the Millenium Falcon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit of a short chapter, but I'll make it up to you in the next one!

_“Chewie,” he speaks in a gravelly voice. “We’re home.”_

Rey and Finn frown at one another, body language still tense as they decide what to do.

Their choice is taken from them when BB-8 lets out a chipper beep and goes speeding around the corner towards the intruders.

“BB!” Rey whispers, but he is too far gone and her voice has alerted them to her presence as well.

“Come on out” The man orders, voice now gruff in preparation for a confrontation.

Rey gives Finn another furtive look before stepping out, hand resting on her staff. Finn follows her lead.

They meet the gaze of an older human male, white hair flopping across a wrinkled brow. Piercing eyes gaze out from slightly drooping lids, a weathered hand training a small blaster on them. Behind him, a hairy tree of a creature stands poised for a fight, the bowcaster in his arms trained on them as well.

The creases in the man’s forehead deepen the longer he looks at her.

“Where are the others? Where’s the pilot?”

“…I’m the pilot…” Rey assures him wearily.

The walking carpet moans a roar, raising the hair on the back of Finn’s neck, but Rey replies with more force than before.

“No, it’s true: we’re the only ones on board.”

Finn looks at her, astonished, then back at the creature. “You can understand that thing?”

The man gives him an insulted yet exasperated glare. “ _That thing_ is a Wookie, and he can understand you too, so watch it. Come on out here.”

He motions for them to step into the lounge area. They do so with hesitant feet, but BB-8 chirps happily.

“Where’d you get this ship?” the man asks them, lowering his weapon.

Rey deliberates for a moment before deciding to tell him the truth. “Niima Outpost on Jakku.”

“Jakku?! That junkyard?” He ignores the way Rey’s nose scrunches and turns back to his companion. “Told ya we should’ve double-checked the Western Reaches!” He turns back to Rey. “Who had it, Ducain?”

“I stole it from Unkar Plutt,” Rey huffs. “He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain.”

“Who stole it from me!” The man finishes. He turns away, gaze now scanning the ship. “You tell him Han Solo just stole back the Millenium Falcon. For _good_.” He walks away, rounding through the corridor.

Rey and Finn’s faces immediately transform. Giddy and in awe, Rey hastily sets aside her staff and trails after him. “ _This_ is the Millenium Falcon? You’re _Han Solo_?”

“I used to be,” Han mutters.

Rey turns back when Finn leans in to the Wookie. “Han Solo…And you're Chewbacca? Weren't you two war heroes?"

Rey is confused when Chewie replies. “Doesn’t want to talk about it? But…This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs!”

She calls out the last bit to Han’s form now entering the cockpit.

“Twelve!” He hollers in reply before muttering to himself. “Fourteen.”

Han Solo stands in the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon, weight shifted to one leg, smiling as though greeting an old friend. His moment of private joy slips when he notices something.

“Hey!” He shouts, annoyed. He turns to rejoin the others. “Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line!”

“Unkar Plutt did,” Rey replies, eager to provide useful information. “I thought it was a mistake too, it puts too much stress--”

“—stress on the hyperdrive,” Han overlaps. He gives her another once over before turning to his furry companion.

“Chewie, throw ‘em in a pod, we’ll drop them off at the nearest inhabited planet.”

Rey and Finn spin on him.

“Wait, no! We need your help!” Rey cries.

“My help?” Han scoffs.

“This droid has to get back to the Resistance as soon as possible!”

Han halts at that, frowning down at the droid. “I should have known,” he mutters. He squints. “Aren’t you that Dameron boy’s droid?”

BB-8 whirs giddily at the acknowledgement.

“Dameron?” Finn asks.

Han keeps his eyes on the droid, not liking this new information. “Poe Dameron. Golden Boy of the Resistance. Where is he, ball? Aren’t you two practically conjoined?”

BB-8 slumps his head with a mournful beep.

“First Order attacked the village they were in, where Finn lived." She doesn't catch his troubled look, but Han does. Rey continues, speaking the next part with compassion directed at the sullen droid. "His friend...Poe....is missing. They wanted whatever information BB has."

“I see,” Han huffs. “Well let’s see if you’re worth all this trouble, ball.”

BB-8 gives him a questioning beep, giving Finn and Rey a sheepish side-glance.

A smile teases the corner of Han’s mouth. “Yeah, they can see it too.”

BB-8 rolls forward, projecting a holographic into the air.

Chewie gives a soft moan, the others moving to get a better view of the numbers and letters hovering before them. Han rubs his stubbly chin.

“It’s an equation…” Finn thinks aloud.

Han motions to one section. “Calculations for hyperspace travel. But this part here is different…”

Rey chews on her bottom lip in consternation. “The calculations look sound but I don’t understand…” Her eyes suddenly widen, her lips parting in a gasp. “Tracking.”

Their heads swivel back and forth between her and the formulas.

“Tracking?” Finn asks, eyebrows raised. “What kind of tracking?”

“Hyperspace. This is a formula that will allow hyper--”

“—hyperspace tracking,” Han finishes her thought once more.

The two lock eye contact, the implications clouding their expressions with disbelief and no small amount of fear.

"That... You know what that means, right?" Finn chokes out. "What anyone -- what the  _First Order_ could do with this knowledge..."

Han exhales sharply, signaling for BB-8 to close the holoprojector. “This is…I can’t…We need help,” he finally gets out. Turning to the cockpit. The others watch him go. “We’re going to see an old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Obviously changing things up a bit more regarding the map and hyperspace tracking. If Luke didn't want to be found, he wouldn't have made a map or allowed San Tekka to make one. I always thought that was silly, even if it was a map to the First Jedi Temple and not just to him. Also, the use of hyperspace tracking to keep the First Order and Resistance plot lines going in TLJ bugged me. Hopefully combining the two will work out, but I wanna hear all of your thoughts on this! Thanks for reading so far!


	7. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temper, temper, Master Ren.

Back

“How could you possibly know that, Ren?”

The General is forced to take light, quick steps in order to keep up with Ren’s barreling stomps through the corridor.

“The Force is a wonderful thing, General. You would be wise not to underestimate it,” Kylo Ren taunts, enjoying the sight of a vein beginning to throb in General Hux’s temple.

A passing patrol unit stops and salutes as they pass, but the two Commanders deny them so much as a glance.

“Our intelligence suggests Han Solo has been smuggling and swindling his way across the galaxy for the past decade, not participating in Resistance criminal activities.”

“He still has ties to the rebels,” Ren replies, summoning a lift.

Humor glints in Hux’s eye. “Yes…Him and Organa. So unfortunate what happened to the galaxy’s favorite family, don’t you think?”

Ren slowly turns his head to the General, silence speaking volumes. Hux responds with a gloating smirk. The lift comes and Ren steps in, the doors about to close behind him when a hand slams into them.

“You better be right about this, Ren,” Hux warns, smirk gone but arm steady against the lift doors.

Kylo Ren talks over his shoulder, refusing to face the General. “And you better be back on the bridge, General. It would be improper for you to be absent for so long, don’t you think?”

With that, the General’s hand is shoved down by an unseen force. The man stumbles, straightening himself and slicking back his mussed hair in the same fluid movement. His venomous glower drills a hole into the back of Ren’s head until the lift doors finally separate them with a hiss.

General Hux makes a haughty sniff before taking off towards the bridge, straight arms swinging only slightly past his hips.

Inside the descending lift, Kylo Ren is a storm threatening to burst with every level passed. His shoulders shudder and heave, harsh gasps and grunts crackling through his vocoder. It only takes three more floors before he finally explodes.

With a guttural roar, Ren smashes his fist over and over into the gridded walls of the lift. Lights crunch and blink out, the whole lift shuddering in time with his blows.

He keeps jabbing relentlessly, the pummeled lift finally slowing down. He stops and rounds on the opening doors, two bewildered officers snapping into salutes before him. Breath ragged, he pushes past them, not a hint of shame visible in his aggressive posture.

He dominates the corridor, troops and officers alike rushing to get out of his way, some even taking early exits to remain out of his path.

His rampage brings him to a large set of steel doors. He activates the sensors long before he is within their range, revealing a training room beyond. Three pairs of warriors clash together in flurries of fists and weapons. Their grunts of exertion and thwacks of combat come to halt the moment his presence is noticed.

The six masked figures, all dressed in different cuts of black fabric similar enough to symbolize their unity, face Kylo Ren. He strides forward, stopping a few feet from where they now stand in an arc facing him. As one, they fall to a knee, right hands fisted over their hearts, left hands gripping weapons against the ground.

“Master,” they intone as one, male and female voices creating an eerie echo.

Kylo Ren’s lightsaber shoots from his waist to his hand, activating with a spitting crack. Red washes over them, reflecting off the silver trim of their masks.

They stand as though sharing a single consciousness, feet spreading and weapons rising into defensive positions.

“Begin," he orders.

Without hesitation, three step forward to attack. Kylo Ren slashes aside the first’s broadsword, the lightsaber hitting but not slicing through the resistant material. The force of his movement sends the other Knight stumbling back, another taking his place while Ren goes on to stop the staff and knives coming towards him.

They trade slashes, hacks, and stabs. Blood occasionally flies on to the mat, but most injuries sustained are cauterized instantly, curling the putrid smell of burning flesh into the air. Soon all six surround Kylo Ren yet he is the one proving victorious. Holding nothing back, his fists and feet land brutal blows when his lightsaber cannot. Perhaps most lethal of all, though, is his use of the Force. Choking, immobilizing, and blasting his Knights, they begin to fall under his awesome power.

He is terrible power mixed with raw finesse and when the last of his opponents collapses with a deep gash in their leg, they all bow in lieu of rising to face him once more. His lightsaber extinguishes.

Despite his actions, Ren speaks without hardship. “Good. Pain is your ally, do not fear it.” He goes over to the Knight whose leg he nearly removed. He offers a hand, pulling them up and steadying them before he steps back. The others rise and resume attack positions. “Now. Again.”

“Commander Ren.”

Captain Phasma waits just inside the doors.

He speaks to her, still facing his Knights. “What is it, Captain?”

“We have received word from one of our mercenaries. The fugitives are on Takodona. The droid is still with them, as is Han Solo. We are preparing to deploy.”

“Prepare my ship,” Ren orders. Behind him, the Captain nods and departs.

It is quiet in the room for a beat. “There’s been an awakening,” Kylo Ren finally says, voice soft. “Have you felt it?”

A knight to his left relaxes his hammer against his shoulders. “Yes. A Force user on Jakku.”

“How is that possible?” A distinctly feminine voice asks from next to him. She relaxes her hold on her twin blades. “There haven’t been any Force sensitives since…”

“Since the temple,” the shortest Knight finishes. He turns to their motionless leader. “Master Snoke will want to test them.”

“Yes. I will be returning with her,” Ren responds, finally moving to clasp his lightsaber back on his belt and turn towards the door.

“And what of Han Solo?” The other female Knight asks.

Ren stops, facing each one of them in turn. “We’ve come too far,” he speaks with mesmerizing confidence. “I will let nothing stand in our way.”

In synchrony, the Knights bow their heads and clasp their fists over their chests. Kylo Ren returns the gesture minus the bow, leaving his Knights to their training. He has a mission to complete.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert Peter Griffin's "Ah! Ah! He said it, he said it!"


	8. Maz's Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takodona time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lads and lassies!

**Back**

“Wait, what friend?” Rey asks, following after Han to the cockpit. She nearly sits in the pilot’s seat but instantly slumps back at the look he gives her. Chewie pats her on the shoulder and sits next to Han.

“Maz Kanata. We go way back. She owns and operates an establishment on Takodona,” Han replies. His face settles into a satisfied expression, content to be in the Falcon’s pilot seat once again. “Sit. We’re taking her out of the hangar.”

“Wait!” Rey exclaims, jumping up and leaning over Finn to the hatch above his seat.

The others watch her hands methodically dig through the wires until she yanks out what she was looking for. She leans back on her heels, overjoyed with her success. The others gape at her.

“What’d you do?” Han asks skeptically.

She holds up the part, wires dangling, and smiles even wider. “I _bypassed_ the compressor.”

Han tilts his head back. “Huh.” He turns back to the console and starts the engines.

Rey’s smile falters slightly and she looks at Finn and Chewie. Both give her a shrug.

She plops back into her seat, fiddling with the electronics. Finn leans forward.

“Solo, what about --”

“Did you just call me Solo?” Han asks over his shoulder.

“Sorry. Han, Mr. Solo, sir. What about your freighter? You’re just leaving it here?”

“It’s a piece of junk. We had just finished making a delivery to King Prana when we picked up the Falcon’s signal. Even if the First Order didn’t have it on their radar now, we couldn’t have used it much longer. Rathtars tore up a chunk of it before we got them contained.”

Finn eyes widen with wild concern. “You were hauling _rathtars_?!”

Rey frowns at him. “What’s a rathtar?”

“They’re big and they’re dangerous,” Han replies, steering the Falcon out of the hangar. They’re nowhere near any celestial bodies and the last of the lights on the freighter flicker off behind them.

“How’d you get them on board?” Finn asks, incredulous.

“I used to have a bigger crew,” Han mutters.

Chewie looks back at them and tilts his head back and forth, concurring Han’s statement with a nonchalant groan.

Han activates the hyperdrive and they blur into the stars.

“The First Order saw this ship too; won’t they be on the look-out for it as well?” Finn asks.

“Kid, this ship’s one of the most recognizable in the galaxy, they’ll find us eventually. Fortunately, this is also the fastest ship in the galaxy. We’ve outrun far worse than the First Order.”

He stands, motioning to Finn as he does. “Come with me for a second.”

Finn looks nervous and glances at Rey, but her mind is a million lightyears away. He pushes himself up and leaves the cockpit.

“So, uh,” he says, catching up to where Han digs through a compartment in the lounge area. “Are there any conspirators where we’re going? First Order sympathizers?”

Han gives him a knowing glance that leaves Finn swallowing hard. “Maz isn’t too particular about who enters her castle, so long as they pay and don’t cause any trouble.”

Finn nods once, but straightens when Han rounds on him. “Listen kid, you’ve got another problem. Women always figure out the truth.” Giving Finn’s under armor clothing an intentional look, he pushes a leather jacket into the young man’s chest. Even at a glance, its size is too big for Han. “Always.”

He then walks off. Finn’s face pinches, wracked with guilt. He glumly pulls the jacket on, not seeing the letters: _B.S._ patched on to the right shoulder.  

An alarm from the cockpit prompts him to return to the others. Thinking too hard about the way he sits down, Finn gives Rey’s curious glance a meek smile.

“This is our stop,” Han tells them.

The ship lurches as they drop out of hyperspace. In front of them spins a rich, dark green planet. They dip into the atmosphere and Rey lets out a shaky breath that draws Finn’s attention. What he sees makes his heart visibly melt.

Rey looks out the windshield in near tears, mouth open in disbelief but eyes crinkled in appreciation. “…I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole galaxy…”

She speaks quietly, oblivious to the sad looks Han and Chewie make at seeing her vulnerability.

The Falcon coasts over a picturesque lake surrounded by woods. Ahead of them, the shape of a castle stands out amongst the trees. Han lands the ship away from the dozen other worn ships parked on the landing pad, opting for a clearing in the trees.

Rey is the first off the ship. She falters at the bottom of the ramp, a peaceful smile gracing her features as she takes in the crisp air. She takes a moment to breathe it in, misty eyes falling on the view. Rey basks in the moment.

Han walks up to her, aware he’s intruding on something significant. He holds a small blaster up to her, a bit too brusquely, and she gives him a self-assured look.

“I think I can handle myself,” she says with a tilt of her head.

“I know you can,” he replies earnestly. “That’s why I’m giving it to you.”

Rey takes it from him and holds it up as though she were shooting someone. Only, her scrunched nose and one-eye-closed approach detract from the intimidation factor.

Han looks amused. “You know how to use one of those things?”

“Yeah, you pull the trigger,” she replies smartly, still looking down the imaginary scope of the blaster.

“There’s a little bit more to it than that, the safety for one thing,” Han scoffs, pushing her arm down. She relaxes and examines the blaster a bit more. “You got a name?”

At this, she looks up and smiles. “Rey.”

“Rey,” he repeats, smiling despite himself. He quickly drops it, though, opting to look across the horizon with feigned nonchalance. He hooks his thumbs in his belt. “Y’know, I’ve been thinkin’ about bringing on some more crew, Rey. A second mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me, appreciates the Falcon.”

Rey rounds on him, positively glowing. “Are you offering me a job?”

Han forces a scowl, pointing a finger under her chin. “I wouldn’t be nice to you. It doesn’t pay much and I can’t promise you won’t be eaten by a rathtar.”

His words roll off of Rey. “You’re offering me a job.”

“I’m thinking about it.”

Rey wants to say yes but a thought stops her. Her enthusiasm visibly dwindles until she’s withdrawn back into herself. Han notices and frowns.

“Kid?”

Rey speaks flatly, squinting in the sunlight. “If you were, I’d be flattered. But I have to get home.”

Han breathes a disbelieving laugh. “Where, Jakku?”

Rey seems afraid to keep talking now that she’s turned him down. “I’ve already been away too long.”

Chewie breaks their conversation, moaning from the ramp and motioning to the ship. Han turns his upper body to him, nodding. “Check her out as best you can, Chewie.”

He turns back to Rey, speaking as he heads off to where Finn stands at the tree line. “That’s too bad. Chewie kind of likes you.”

Rey reads between the lines and brightens a bit, grinning before following after him.

The walk through the trees is short and they soon come upon the castle’s entry way. Great walls block in a courtyard complete with mismatched flags hanging from strings running its length. At its center, a massive statue of an alien stands triumphantly. Finn and Rey nearly trip, their eyes wide with wonder. BB-8 chirps his own marvel.

“Ummm,” Finn asks, dragging his gaze away to look down at the steps they now ascend. “We can trust her right?”

Han waves a hand. “Relax, kid. Maz has run this watering hole for a thousand years. She is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don’t stare.”

Rey and Finn speak at the same time. “At what?”

Han smirks. “Any of it.”

He pushes open the heavy wood doors, music instantly washing over them. Inside is madness. Rough looking aliens and humans crowd around tables, gambling, scheming, negotiating, and arguing. A band plays snazzy music barely heard over the patrons’ din.

A tiny orange alien behind the bar suddenly perks up, head snapping in the direction of the doors. She leaps up on to the bar top, startling an intoxicated customer.

“Haaaaaaaan Soooooolo,” she cries. Her voice, rich with mischief and wisdom, cuts through the air. Every being halts, turning to look at the entrance.

Han sighs. “Oh boy,” he mutters before speaking louder, offering a wave at the alien. “Hey, Maz!”

The two-foot-tall alien gives a satisfied hum and eases off the bar, one hand planted on the disgruntled patron to steady herself. She pushes her way through legs and chairs, the hall’s noise returning around her. She arrives at her destination, looking at Han, Rey, and Finn in turn before settling on Han.

“Where’s my boyfriend?” she demands.

Han quirks Rey and Finn a grin. “Chewie’s working on the Falcon.”

Rey’s smile grows whereas Finn looks increasingly confused.

“I like that Wookie,” Maz declares, whether to herself or them, they don’t know. She looks to Han again with a no-nonsense frown. “I assume you need something. Desperately. Let’s get to it.”

She turns, beckoning them to follow with a hand waved near her shoulder. Han gestures for the flummoxed youngsters to go first. Their eyes are pinned on the small alien they follow, unaware of eyes tracking them.

A vixen of a woman, eyes outlined with dark khol and body squeezed into a tight black and white patterned skin suit follows their movement with interest until her eyes fall on BB-8 trailing after them. She purrs something in the ear of her companion, a giant, blubbery alien with thick tusks hanging from his mouth. He grunts and she stands, sauntering her way to a dark corner, attention still focused on the entourage.

She speaks into a communicator, her sultry words alien but their meaning made clear by her sinister smile. Yet she too is oblivious to the droid starting at the sight of BB-8 rolling by, nor hears the droid’s excited words into its own transmitter.

Maz sits them at a table tucked away from all the activity. Disappearing then reappearing a moment later with two trays, one with four drinks and the other piled high with food. Rey looks at the colorful display with disbelieving longing. Finn has no reservations and helps himself to something purple and juicy. Rey watches him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before diving in for another bite. She peers at Maz and Han sheepishly before reaching forward to grab a fruit, hand tentative despite the desperation she tries to hide.

She takes a careful bite and her eyes fall closed, savoring the food. She doesn’t see Han and Maz’s soft but concerned smiles.

“So,” Maz prompts, turning to Han. “I see you’re right back in the mess. What have you done this time, Solo?”

Han gives her a weary sigh, bracing himself for what he says next. “Maz, I need you to get this droid to the Resistance.” They look down at BB-8 who peers right back up at them, giving them a questioning beep.

“Hmmm,” Maz considers, bobbing her head back and forth before turning back to Han. “No.”

The three others snap to attention, looking at her incredulously. She smiles slightly and continues.

“You’ve been running away from this fight for too long. Han, nyakee nago wadda. Go home!”

Han shakes his head, hunching forward over the table. “Leia doesn’t wanna see me.”

Rey looks back and forth between, curiosity bursting at her seems until it gets the better of her.

“What fight?” She asks.

Maz tilts her head, eyes wide with intent. “The only fight worth fighting: light against the dark. Through the ages, I’ve seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us.”

As she speaks, Rey gets dragged deeper and deeper into her words, food forgotten in her hand. Finn, however, becomes increasingly agitated, breath coming heavy through his nose until he bursts and Maz’s final words.

“There is no fight against the First Order!” He snaps, gazing at Maz fiercely. “Not one we can win. Look around. There’s no chance we haven’t been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right --”

He suddenly stops at the sight of Maz adjusting the round spectacles sealed over her eyes. The lenses shrink and grow, making her eyes appear to do the same. Finn is dumbstruck.

“What’s this? What are you doing?”

Maz adjusts her goggles again, humming in recognition. She hoists herself on to the tabletop, brushing aside cups and plates as she crawls towards Finn.

Finn cranes his head back, eyes unmoving from the approaching alien but speaking out of the corner of his mouth to Han. “Solo, _what_ is she doing?”

Han shrugs an eyebrow, used to her behavior. “I don’t know, but it ain’t good.”

Maz stops at the edge of the table, peering at Finn knowingly. She speaks slowly and sagely. “If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I’m looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run.”

Her words spark something in Finn and he leans forward to speak with aggressive defensiveness. “You don’t know a thing about me. Where I’m from. What I’ve seen. The First Order will slaughter us. We all. Need. To run.”

Rey is stunned, looking back and forth between them. Maz tilts her head, not at all surprised. She crawls back to her seat. Finn stays tense but relaxes infinitesimally at her distance.

Maz points a spindly finger to a table not far away where an alien with stylish but grungy clothing and another in shiny, red armor lounge. “You see those two? They’ll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear.”

Finn nods, eyeing the two. Rey is having none of it though, she pulls on his arm, getting his attention.

Her eyes are wide and tone accusing. “Finn!”

He exhales, leaning towards her. “Come with me, Rey.”

She shakes her head, looking down at BB-8 by her chair before back at him, gaze narrowing. “What about BB-8? We have to get him back to his base.”

“You don’t need my help for that.”

“Yes we do. You can’t just go; I won’t let you.”

“Rey, I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“I might if you tell me! There’s nothing you could say that—”

Finn finally snaps. “I’m a stormtrooper!”

Rey jerks back, hurt and confused. BB lets out a betrayed beep but Han and Maz don’t react.

Finn sags, taking a deep breath before putting his elbow on the table, begging Rey with his eyes.

“I’m not from the village. I was brought from the Finalizer down for the attack. It was my first battle and after a few minutes, I made my choice. I wasn’t going to kill for them. So I ran. Right into BB-8 and you. And you looked at me like no one ever had. I was ashamed of what I was. But I’m _done_ with the First Order. I’m never going back.” He reaches forward to grip her hand. “Rey. _Come with me_.”

She returns the grip, pleading right back. “Don’t go.”

He closes his eyes and withdraws. “I’m sorry. Take care of yourself. Please.”

Anguished but determined to leave, he stands. Han does nothing to stop him, but Finn hesitates anyway, moving to take off his jacket. Han notices and shakes his head.

“Keep it, kid. It’ll help you more than me.”

Finn gives Rey one more glance before heading off to the other table.

A heartsick Rey avoids looking up at the others, instead muttering an excuse and pushing herself back from the table. BB-8 gives Han and Maz a reassuring beep before rolling after her.

Once out of sight, Maz adjusts her goggles back to normal, questioning Han with a nod of her head.

“Who’s the girl?”

Rey moves through the crowd, head down, jaw clenched. She makes it halfway before a child’s distressed cry makes her freeze. No one else reacts around her. The cry comes again and Rey moves towards the source as if in a trance. She comes to the top of a stone staircase leading into the belly of the castle. Without a look behind her, she steps down, speeding up when the child yells again. BB-8 clangs down the steps behind her.

The stairs open up into a long chamber with storage rooms lining the left wall. Echoes bounce off the walls, drawing Rey forward until she draws even with the steel door. She looks down at the door’s lock only to see it turn from red to white, releasing with a click and hissing open.

Hesitant, she enters.

The dank, dark, vaulted storage room is stuffed with treasures lining its floors and walls. Rey’s attention flirts around for a moment before narrowing in on an old wooden box. She moves towards it, unsure, ignoring BB-8’s nervous beep behind her.

Reaching out slowly, she opens it, the lid creaking on its rusted hinges. Inside lies a lustrous silver tube, black decal protruding in segments near one end. Ever the scavenger, she makes to grab it.

The moment her fingertips make contact, a piercing igniting sound rents through the air.

Startled, Rey hops back, the box slamming closed. Mechanical breathing fills the silence, jolting Rey into standing up. The air turns sweltering and flickering red crawls up the walls until the room and droid suddenly disappear. Rey yelps, teetering on the piece of metal she suddenly finds herself on, floating a foot above a river of lava.

A disembodied voice, torn with rage and pain, bellows around her. “I HATE YOU!”

She spins and the danger disappears, only to be replaced by a dark hallway. Guided by the squares of pale, blue lights checkered across the floor, she steps towards two figures silhouetted at the end of the corridor, one of a child, the other of a towering figure. Though facing eachother, they turn their heads towards her as one, a flicker of recognition drawing Rey’s face into a frown. She moves forward only to lose her balance when a man unleashes an unholy yell, the hallway tilting and spinning.

“NO!” the child’s voice returns, screaming herself raw.

Rey falls, landing on the walls that is now the ground. She rolls, chunks of a building crashing behind her. She looks up from her spot in a bed of dead grass. Night lights up like day, a temple engulfed in flames while a hooded man falls to his knees next to a body. A receptacle-shaped blue and white droid next to him watches the flames.

“…no, NO!” A man wails in despair.

Rain falls in buckets, a drenched Rey gasps at the sound of someone running at her from behind. She crawls backwards, hands and heels slipping on the rock below her. The warrior is nearly on top of her, club raised, when a flaming sword suddenly stabs through his chest. He screams, falling forward. Rey scrambles up, facing her savior with wild terror.

Except, her savior is even more terrifying and is not alone. Six figures, black robes heavy with moisture and raindrops rolling down their helmets, gather around the sword-wielding killer, their own weapons glinting when lightning flashes.

“…any Jedi…” A weathered man’s voice drawls.

Rey stumbles back on numb legs, catching a glimpse of towers far in the distance when lightning thunders through the sky once again. The assassin jerks their head up, silver-lined visor trained on her. They blunder towards her, impressive stature leaning far to either side with each stomp.

“NO!” The child wails once again.

Rey spins at the sound, the sun and sands of Jakku burning away the rain, but her nightmare is replaced by one far too real. A young Rey, barely five years old, yanks against Unkar Plutt’s meaty grip around her thin arm. Hysterical, little Rey sobs.

“No, come back! PLEASE!”

“Quiet girl!” Plutt growls at her, tugging her away. She is not to be deterred though, and screams to the sky again. Grown Rey, traumatized at the memory, spins to see whom her child self pleads to.

A transport ship jettisons towards the sun turned blaring red light, only to quickly be swallowed by darkness. Rey stares, unbelieving, as sand turns to snow and the barren land fills with towering trees.

A kind male voice calls out. “Rey?”

She begins to sprint, desperate for an escape when the same assassin jumps from the shadows, flaming sword aimed towards her.

Petrified, she spills backwards, only for the forest to fade and the castle’s corridor to surround her once more.

The man speaks again, voice barely a whisper. “These are the first steps…”

Gasping, alarmed and beside herself with confusion, she doesn’t immediately see BB-8 next to her or Maz standing between her and the steps, eyes and raised hands frozen in surprise.

“What was that?” Rey asks, voice wobbling along with her chin. BB-8 nuzzles her legs but Rey grasps her temples, squeezing her eyes closed and curling in on herself. “That man…. The ship… I shouldn’t have gone in there, I shouldn’t have gone in there, I don’t know why—!”

Maz rushes forward, interrupting her panicked tirade with a gentle hand on her shoulder. “That lightsaber was Luke Skywalker's. And his father’s before him and now… it calls to you!”

Rey peeks up, eyes glassy. “Lightsaber?”

Maz nods, watching Rey intently but with gentle kindness. “The weapon of Jedi… or a Sith… This particular one has a legendary and terrible past. But if the Force has brought you to it, you are meant for greatness.”

Rey frowns and jumps up, overwhelmed. “No, you’re mistaken, I’m just a scavenger! I belong on Jakku.”

Maz gives her a small smile and nods, moving her goggles up to her forehead. Her eyes are dwarfed by the sockets, but the warmth swirling in their depths and wrinkles branching off the corners draw Rey in. She falls back down to Maz’s height, allowing the alien’s tiny hands to squeeze hers.

“Dear child. I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you’re waiting for on Jakku…they’re never coming back.”

A single tear finally breaks through despite Rey’s efforts. She looks away, embarrassed and unwilling to accept her words. Maz’s palm cups Rey’s cheek, guiding her to look up again.

“The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds _every_ living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it. The light. It has always been there. It will guide you.” Her expression turns peaceful.

Rey watches, entranced until Maz’s eyes snap open, trapping the young woman with their ferocity.

“The saber. Take it.”

Rey shakes her head, suddenly scowling, and lurches to her feet again. “No, I can’t…I’m never touching that thing again. I don’t want any part of this.”

She steps around Maz, running up the stairs. Maz is momentarily speechless before she sighs, watching BB-8 whiz over to the stairs, using his cords to yank him up the steps.

Rey races through the crowd, uncaring of any impoliteness and unseeing of a pained Han watching her. She makes it through the doors and speeds down the steps, off into the forest.

Through the foliage she goes, no destination in mind so long as it’s far away. She easily hops over fallen logs and brushes aside low hanging branches. It isn’t until she stops, overwhelmed and exhausted that she realizes she’s been followed.

BB-8 beeps and Rey whirls around. Her shoulders sag when she sees him.

“BB-8,” she sighs, approaching him. He replies, tilting his head. “No, I’m fine, but you have to go back, you’re too important.”

BOOMS suddenly shatter the planet’s peace. They both peer up, Rey’s confusion turning to horror at the ships arriving above the planet. The fleet of First Order Star Destroyers hover, approaching transport vehicles and Tie Fighters winking in the sunlight.

BB-8 beeps wildly, turning to roll back towards the castle.

“Wait, BB! They’re here for you!”

He spins, urgently chirping a reply.

She exhales heavily, watching the ships disappear below the tree line as they land.

“I know, I know! But we can’t help them if we get captured or hurt!” She thinks for a moment, body nearly vibrating with the need to help her friends.

“The ship!” she says suddenly, taking off. BB-8 follows. “We can help fight back with Chewie in the Falcon and keep you safe!”

In the castle, Finn shoves frantic beings out of his way, finally intersecting Han. “Solo! It’s the First Order!”

“Yeah, I got that,” he gruffs, continuing his path towards the basement stairs.

Finn frowns at him but follows. “We have to find Rey!”

“We will,” Han assures him, not stopping. They find Maz in the basement’s corridor, exiting one of the rooms. Something glints in her hand.

“Oh good, you stayed,” Maz says to Finn, shoving the object in to his hand. “Take this. Find your friend.”

Han freezes at the lightsaber in Finn’s hands. “Where did you get that?”

Maz waves him off. “A good question for another time. Those beasts are here. It is time for you to leave.”

She ushers them up the steps into the nearly empty mess hall. Finn examines the lightsaber, bewildered.

“Uhhhh, how does this thing work?”

Han taps one end, very briefly before withdrawing as though burned. “Don’t point that end at anything but the bad guys. Come on.”

Still extremely confused and now increasingly afraid, Finn allows Han to steer him outside, Maz not far behind.

They reach the bottom of the steps just as the world explodes around them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun duN DUN!!!


	9. The Girl I've Heard So Much About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woods are a perfect place for romantic first dates.

Kylo Ren steps down into chaos.

Four transports preceded his Command Shuttle and the troops within wasted no time tearing apart the castle in search of the droid.

Bodies litter the flattened land before him, snapped trees collapsed on crumbled walls, a now headless statue stands as the centerpiece of a demolished castle.

Blaster fire is traded between the soldiers and various patrons, screams rendering through the air as both sides find their targets.

Two troopers station themselves on either side of the ramp’s base, guns at the ready to defend the shuttle. Between them, Ren scans the battleground, gaze resting near the castle entrance before he suddenly whips his focus to the right.

The Commander stomps forward, an eye of the storm as he enters the woods. He stays close to the tree line and doesn’t get far before he hears the sounds of a smaller firefight. Ren speeds up only to slow down when he comes upon two troopers running and firing at someone in the foliage ahead.

Ren detaches his lightsaber just as their target suddenly returns fire and three shots later, the troopers lay unmoving in the dirt. Twigs snapping and light steps beating across the ground is his cue to continue moving.

Rey flies through the trees and down into a small ravine. She doesn’t realize she’s trapped herself until she slows then freezes, whirling around with her blaster raised. Rey backs up a few steps, feeling along the wall of stone throttling her escape route. She nearly loses her footing and looks down.

A snapping _CRACK_ draws a terrified gasp from her.

Kylo Ren advances, seemingly out of nowhere, blistering red lightsaber poised but not threatening. Rey begins to pant, frantically firing off shots while backing up. Her panic only heightens when the approaching terror simply bats away her shots with artful twists of his sword.

Desperate, Rey scrambles up the face of one stone wall and leaps towards the other, feet barely clearing the lightsaber slash directed towards her. Back on the high ground, Rey tucks and rolls, back on her feet in time to see Ren easily maneuvering his way up on to her level.

She backs away, still continuing to fire pointlessly in a vain attempt at holding him off. Her efforts prove futile when he figure-eights the lightsaber around his body, deflecting one last shot before his other arm shoots out. Rey’s blaster arm yanks down and her whole body becomes immobile.

Shaking and jolting as she fights the hold, she can do nothing but watch as Ren approaches, steps almost reverent. The tip of his helmet is the only indication that he is taking in her whole appearance.

He finally speaks. “The girl I’ve heard so much about.”

Petrified and now confused, Rey emits small choking gasps, the only sound besides the hum of the sword and shifting of dirt beneath Ren’s boots as he steps closer.

His lightsaber tilts up, filling the space between them with spitting heat until it comes to a stop inches from her throat.

“The droid. Where is it?”

His hold on Rey loosens, but her greedy gasps of air remain strained.

“I’m not…giving you… _anything_.”

“We’ll see.”

His lightsaber suddenly disappears with a buzzing sheath only for Ren to step forward until his broad chest nearly brushes the fabrics crossed across hers. His right hand raises, outstretched fingers close enough to touch the few hanging stray hairs that have escaped Rey’s buns.

Ren’s impassive mask watches as Rey’s expression turns from panicked to pained. Her eyes squeeze shut and lines form between her brows.

“You’re so lonely,” Ren speaks, his voice tinged with something far too soft for such a man. “So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep. You imagined a friend. I see him, I see the boy.”

He draws even closer, head now next to hers, hood softly grazing her cheek. Rey ignores the silent tears trekking down her face, expression becoming increasingly angry with each word.

“And Han Solo,” Ren continues, tone darkening, a minute shake of his head signaling his displeasure. “You feel like he’s the hero you always hoped for. He will disappoint you.”

Rey’s had enough and snarls at him. “ _Get out of my head_.”

“I can’t do that.” He leans back though, enough so that he can watch her profile. “You have something I need. Now tell me, scavenger, where is the droid?”

His efforts double and Rey’s face scrunches into a silent sob until Ren breaks contact.

“Don’t be afraid.” His hand left hand comes up to cup her cheek, thumb deftly wiping away her fresh tears. Her eyes snap to him at that. The awe in his voice is indistinguishable. “I feel it too.”

Ren is unprepared for the fury that ignites Rey from the inside out. Her gaze, blistering hot yet burning cold seers into his mask. He jerks back in shock then again when he feels her enter his mind.

“I feel your fear,” she seethes, malicious in her vengeance. “Nothing but a boy hiding behind masks others made for him… you’re afraid of becoming _Darth Vader_.”

Ren suddenly breaks the power flowing between them, lurching back and leaving them both heaving.

“Who _are you_?” His voice hitches on the last word. Doe-eyed and immobile, Rey can only watch as he moves towards her again until a blaster bolt suddenly strikes his arm.

“Rey!” Finn bellows, sprinting towards them through the trees.

His appearance breaks the moment, a reminder of why they are there. Though startled and injured, Ren wastes no time in whirling on the former trooper, lightsaber ignited once more.

“Traitor! How helpful of you to turn yourself in.” He then freezes, lightsaber mid-slash, and his stillness startles Finn into slowing his attack. “Where did you get those?”

Finn’s hands subconsciously draw to the only objects not leftover from his trooper uniform: Han’s jacket and the lightsaber. Sensing Ren’s growing rage, he tightens his grip on the lightsaber, holding it with both hands in a defensive position above his left shoulder, unknowingly presenting the _B.S._ patch to the force user.

Ren growls, raising his lightsaber parallel to the ground at shoulder length, looking down the spitting fire at his former underling. “That lightsaber…. It belongs to _me_.”

Finn regains his ferocity, snarling back. “Come get it.”

With that, he ignites the lightsaber, blue tinging his face in the shaded Takodona woods. He charges, yelling as he goes.

“Rey, run!”

“ _She’s not going anywhere_.”

He spins, attacking with practiced expertise, forcing Finn to defend with swings wild and uncontrolled. That is, until Finn manages to clip Ren’s bicep with a swipe, scorching the fabric and skin underneath. Ren hisses, gripping the area before attacking again with a roar.

It only takes a matter of seconds for him to disable Finn. The blue lightsaber goes flying, extinguishing and landing with soft thuds against the moist ground. With his free hand, Ren lands a solid punch to Finn’s jaw, finishing his attack by slicing Finn’s spine from the bottom up. Finn collapses in a heap but Ren barely spares a second to enjoy his victory, too focused on summoning the lightsaber from its spot several yards away.

The lightsaber twitches but remains on the ground. Sensing its hesitance, Ren draws back then lungs his hand forward with more vigor. The weapon jostles again then shoots towards him---

\---then passes him.

He barely dodges the projectile but when he turns, he slows. A disbelieving breath escapes him at the sight of Rey standing, free of his hold, holding the lightsaber in her outstretched hand.

Neither move, too shocked and dumbfounded by her ability to summon the weapon.

Before they can gather their senses, fire rains down from the sky.

Both flinch, looking up through the breaks in the leaves to see dogfights breaking out between the Tie Fighters and X-Wings. An X-Wing fires at them again, having spotted Ren’s blazing lightsaber.

Rey shrieks when one blast lands in between them, twisting and hunching over so the debris spat up only strikes her side and back. It’s enough of a motivator though, and she takes off through the trees.

“No!” Ren bellows, a hint of desperation apparent despite his vocoder. He speeds after her but is forced to step back and shield himself when even more shots rain down, exploding trees and creating craters. He bellows his fury, clawing his hand at the sky. The X-Wing lurches to a stop in mid-air, held by Ren’s power until he closes his fist. The ship crumples, metal folding in on the cabin and pilot within. He slashes his arm to the side, watching the ball hurtle through the sky and disappear below the tree line. Satisfied, he marches after Rey.

He breaks into the clearing and spots her sprinting through the detritus of bodies and building parts. It isn’t until he spots who she’s running towards that he falters.

Han Solo, taking cover behind half a wall with Chewbacca and Maz, expertly fires at the troopers that have Rey in their sights. She reaches them, nearly crashing into the Wookie when she vaults the wall. Han’s face remains concentrated as he shouts something at her, but when he shoots the last trooper near them and his eyes fall on the dark figure standing across the battlefield, his expression falls.

Monster and man stare at one another until a trooper with a white pauldron on his shoulder rushes up to Ren.

“Sir, we’re being overrun by Resistance fighters.”

Ren doesn’t answer him immediately, but when he does, it’s in a defeated growl. “Pull the division out.”

The order spreads and the remaining troopers retreat to their transport ships, Kylo Ren himself stalking up his own ramp, honor guard close behind.

The door seals and the First Order ships take flight, driven off by the Resistance but leaving few survivors behind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do feel bad taking Finn out halfway through instead of at the end, but it'll be worth it, I promise. You also may have noticed a distinct lack of billions of lives crying out in terror before being suddenly silenced. That'll come in to play soon.


	10. The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Leia Organa center stage.

Rey launches herself over the brick wall, narrowly avoiding kicking Chewie.

“Where’s the ball?” Han yells over his shoulder, firing a sequence of blasts.

“I lost track of him, we were headed for the Falcon!” Rey yells back, squatting down next to Maz, hiding her shaking hands. She doesn’t notice Han stiffen and falter in his attacks. “Finn’s hurt, someone attacked us.”

Han gives a short wave and a grunt as a response.

After a moment, the sounds of battle lessen and Chewie roars victoriously. Rey looks up and watches Kylo Ren’s command shuttle rise into the atmosphere, escorted by four transports.

X-Wings swoop across the area or retreat to the Resistance ships above the planet. Rey straightens up when a rectangular transport with fins protruding from the top on either end descends towards the castle.

Rey’s jostled by Han’s less than controlled hurtle over the wall. Heavy footed, he makes his way towards the landing ship. Maz, Chewie, and Rey watch the shuttle’s ramp slide into the dirt, soldiers in less than impressive uniforms filing out to secure the area.

Han stops several feet away just as a woman, short and beautiful, appears at the top. She smiles down at the grizzly man stretching his neck to see her, shaking her head fondly.

“Who’s that?” Rey asks.

Chewie grunts. His amused response makes Rey’s eyes bug out.

“ _That’s_ Princess Leia? _The_ Leia Organa?!”

Maz and Chewie chortle. “Yes, but don’t let her hear you call her Princess. She’s General Organa of the Resistance now,” Maz smiles.

“Wow,” Rey breathes. She suddenly draws herself out of her daze, panic flooding her expression. “Finn! We need to go help him!”

She takes off, not waiting to see if they follow. Chewie does, after a brief but fond nod to Maz, he trails after Rey. Unlike Rey who gives the General and Smuggler a wide berth, he beelines towards Leia, moaning softly as he wraps himself around her in a hug.

“Hey Chewie,” General Organa greets, embracing him tightly.

He gives another soft moan before patting her on the back and heading towards the trees, leaving Leia and Han behind.

Man and woman stare at eachother for a few timeless moments, his first words gruffer than usual.

“You changed your hair.”

She retaliates sardonically with a voice cracked by age and use. “Same jacket.”

Han subconsciously rubs the hem of the leather. “No, new jacket.”

Neither speaks, heartbreak, fear, and longing etching their way on to their faces. Han opens his mouth when BB-8 rolls up and beeps.

“Oh, managed to hide, did you?” Han scoffs.

BB-8 whirs a happy affirmative before rolling closer to Leia and beeping frantically.

She nods and raises a hand to appease the droid. “We will get the data from you once we are back on D’Qar.” She looks up at Han, a question in her eyes. His brow slumps, but he nods.

“We’ll meet you there in the Falcon.”

They share one more meaningful glance before he walks back towards Maz.

Leia turns to BB-8. “There is someone on the base who’s been asking about you.”

BB-8 chirps questioningly but all he gets in return is an indulgent smile.

***

“BB-8, my buddy!”

BB-8 goes nuts, rolling full throttle towards the man who called out across the busy air field. Resistance members laugh while lifting legs and jerking to the side to avoid him.

Poe Dameron squats down, giving the overjoyed droid affectionate pats on the sides of his body.  BB-8 squeals, scanning Poe up and down, rolling around him for good measure.

“No, no, I’m fine, see?” He holds up his arms and gestures to his chest for emphasis. “Little worse for wear, but nothing I can’t handle.”

BB-8 chirps again, tilting his head.

“They never found my X-Wing! I woke up, no you, no other survivors, fires everywhere. Where did you hide, I couldn’t find you on my scanners?”

BB-8 replies, turning back towards the way he came. Poe looks up too in time to see Chewbacca and Rey carrying a lifeless Finn down the ramp of the Millenium Falcon. Medics rush towards them, helping to hoist Finn on to the cot in the back of their vehicle.

They take off, Rey perched on the back to keep Finn secure. Before entering the underground base, she glances up, seeing Han, Chewie, and Maz meet Leia in the middle ground between their ships.

The medics transfer Finn on to a gurney once they reach the med bay. Rey hovers until one of them stops her.

“We have to operate on him. I’m sorry, but you can’t be in there. We’ll update you on his status when we can.”

Rey doesn’t like it, but she nods. Suddenly, alone in the base’s organized chaos, Rey shuffles. Rubbing her arms uncomfortably, she turns and brightens at the sight of BB-8 zipping towards her. Her gaze draws up to the man following behind the droid. BB-8 chirps, answering her unspoken question.

Rey returns Poe’s smile with disbelief.

“Hi,” he starts, reaching a hand out for her to shake. “I’m Poe--”

“ _Poe Dameron?!_ ” Rey interrupts. “You’re alive?”

Poe chuckles, and looks down at himself before winking at her. “Last time I checked. You’re Rey, right?”

Rey grins back, nodding as she finally grips his hand. Poe’s smile broadens, he brings his other hand up to smother hers between them.

“BB-8 said you finished my mission. I can’t thank you enough for that, Rey. You don’t know this, but you have saved millions of lives by getting BB here.”

She starts to correct him but BB-8 beats her to the punch. Poe’s eyebrows reach his hairline before they fall in amusement.

“Glad you listened to our orders to keep the information top secret, buddy.”

“He wasn’t going to,” Rey rushes out, quick to defend the droid. “Han ordered him to. It was just me and Finn who saw.”

Poe’s gaze narrows. “Who’s Finn?”

“He’s a stormtrooper—”

“ _What?!_ ” Poe yelps, rounding on BB-8.

“A _former_ stormtrooper,” Rey adds. “He was a part of the attack on Tuanul. He didn’t hurt anyone, he left.”

Expression stormy, Poe raises an eyebrow at BB-8. “This true?”

BB-8 nods and chirps the affirmative. Poe calms somewhat, looking back at Rey expectantly.

“Finn and I got BB-8 off Jakku with the Falcon. We were nearly captured by the First Order but Han and Chewie got us out of there. On Takodona, Finn was injured trying to protect me from the man with the lightsaber.”

Poe’s expression falls, eyes pinched with a flood of emotions. “You were attacked by Kylo Ren?”

“I don’t know if that is his name…and I wasn’t attacked, no. Just questioned. He wanted to know where BB was.”

“He questioned you by digging into your mind?”

“…yes.”

“But you saw the calculations, that means he did!”

Rey shakes her head furiously, trying to reassure the panicking man.

“No! No, he didn’t.”

“Rey, I’ve felt firsthand how powerful he is! There’s no way he doesn’t have the information.” He glares down at BB-8. “You’re supposed to follow orders, BB! Now we’re all in danger ‘cause you showed—”

“Poe!” Rey nearly yells. “Kylo Ren didn’t get the information.”

Poe turns his glower back to her. “And how do you know that?”

Rey shrinks back but remains confident. “I just know. I can’t explain it, but when he was questioning me, I was able to fight back. He didn’t get anything, I promise.”

Poe studies her for a moment before exhaling heavily through his nose. He gestures back with his head. “Come on. The General needs to hear all of this.”

Rey nods, looking towards at the med bay doors before following after Poe and BB-8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, both Star Destroyers and the Resistance command vessels would have to be close to Takodona to deploy their fighters....why they don't battle it out right there in space is weird. The movie skipped that line of thought and I guess I am too.  
> Also, again, sorry about Finn. But hey, we got some Poe/Rey in there.


	11. The Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo disagree, what else is new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to start the year off right. Failing so far. Anyway, here are two chapters for ya. They're short but sweet. Hope you enjoy!

“HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?”

General Hux is beyond livid. Every officer and soldier in the hangar bay shudders, torn between carrying on as they were or freezing and becoming a smaller target for his ire.

Kylo Ren, however, has no such qualms and marches right past the spitting general. His Knights stand at parade rest, creating an aisle between them

“With me,” Ren orders shortly as he files through them. They fall in, leaving one seething redhead to stew for a moment before he rages after them.

With the danger passed, activity picks up once more in the hangar.

In the corridor, Hux manages to pass the Knights and draw next to his fellow Commander.

“Ren! I demand you explain yourself!”

“Your request is politely declined, General,” Ren replies smoothly, unnervingly unaffected by the frothing man struggling to keep up.

“You are a Commander, not a spoiled brat, now you use your words to tell me _exactly_ how you managed to let the fugitives and the droid carrying _priceless information_ get away despite the entire division at your disposal!”

Hux grips Ren’s arm only to find himself thrown against the wall a moment later. The Knights surround him, forming a defensive blockade between the two Commanders. One of them keeps the General pinned to the wall with a tight fist gripping his lapel.

Hux all but growls. “Control your beasts, Ren.”

Kylo steps forward, his Knights respectfully parting and releasing the General.

“The traitor is disposed of, Hux,” Ren responds tightly. “As I said before, the girl is no concern of yours. The droid could not be attained, the Resistance overwhelmed our forces. Yet again, your _exceptionally trained_ soldiers couldn’t take down a bar full of inebriated rabble. I’m sure the Supreme Leader will be as pleased with your success as he will be with mine.”

Hux clenches his teeth viciously, yanking on his greatcoat to smooth it. “I have already spoken to the Supreme Leader. Given these developments, he has granted us permission to use the weapon.”

Ren straightens. “You will recall that I have made my opinion on that matter _very_ clear.”

The General’s mouth quirks. “Yes, but even you cannot deny its benefits. We need a distraction to keep the Resistance on the move and unable to process the data fully until we have located them and are ready to retaliate. Taking out the New Republic will cut off their resources and allies, sending them scrambling for some time.”

“I do not need a sales pitch from you, Hux. If the Supreme Leader has confirmed the attack, then by all means, proceed. But make no mistake, a weapon of that scale always has a weakness and if anyone can find it, it is the rebels. Do not underestimate them as the Empire did.”

“The Empire was wasteful with its power,” Hux replies. “The First Order is far superior.”

Ren tilts his head, his tone mocking. “As you say, General.”

He stalks off, Hux giving the Knights a withering glare that they silently return. The General only moves away from the wall when the seven warriors have disappeared around the bend of the long corridor. He holds his wrist com up, speaking as he walks in the opposite direction with all the control he can muster.

“Alert Starkiller command, we are en route. Begin preparations.”

***

“He is a fool.”

“A cur rabid with power.”

“There will be no victory if he goes through with the attack.”

The Knights of Ren’s voices echo around their Master, an expression of their frustration as much as his.

“The Supreme Leader approved it, there is nothing we can do,” Kylo states.

There is a heavy pause before the silence is broken.

“Isn’t there?”

They all whirl on the Knight who spoke. He gazes back evenly, hand resting on his broadsword’s pommel.

“That’s treason,” another warns, stressing each syllable.

“To the First Order, yes.” He tilts his head up, pointedly addressing Kylo Ren. “Good thing that is not where my loyalties lie.”

The others slowly turn to face Kylo as well. He doesn’t move until he does, shoulders sagging and head bowing.

His Knight steps forward, voice low. “You more than anyone know why this insanity must be stopped, Kylo.”

“Snoke has given us everything,” Kylo murmurs, lifting his head. “We cannot interfere.”

“He has taken more than he has given. You know what he will demand of you when the rebels come. How much more are you willing to sacrifice?”

They consider each other for a moment, words permeating their armor.

Without any exterior signal, they turn their heads up and to the side as one.

“We are here,” Kylo states. They watch him fist one hand and pound it against the blaster shot in his arm before repeating the process on the other arm. He releases a breathy growl. “Hux will be going down to the surface. We should get to the bridge.”

The Knights nod, still hyperaware of their leader’s body language and lack of answer.

Kylo brings his shoulders back, swelling back into his commanding presence before leading them down the corridor.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho I'm excited to write more Knights of Ren stuff.


	12. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Leia have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, bit short, sorry about that.

Rey does her best to stay close to Poe as he navigates the base’s underground tunnels.

Bodies squeeze past them until the suffocating tunnel opens up into a large room filled with monitors and screens.

Poe leads her towards the center where Han, Chewie, Maz, and Leia stand conversing. Their approach is noticed and Rey shrinks back at the attention. Poe puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder while using the other to motion towards her.

“General Organa, sorry to interrupt, this is--”

“Rey,” she completes, reaching forward to clasp Rey’s hands.

Poe and Rey tilt their heads, surprised she knows Rey’s name. Leia seems to study Rey’s hands for a moment before a flurry of emotions soften her hardened eyes.

“I see Maz wasn’t exaggerating…” Rey frowns but Leia gives her no time to understand the meaning behind her scrutiny. “That was incredibly brave of you, helping BB-8. We can’t thank you enough for getting him home.”

Rey tucks her head down, uncomfortable with her praise. “Uh, thank you, ma’am. It was nothing, kind of an accident, really…”

Leia waves away her stammering. “Nonsense. Not just anybody can face the First Order and get away unscathed.”

“That’s actually what she needs to tell you about, General,” Poe buts in. “Go ahead, Rey.”

Rey shifts, gaze flirting to Han, Chewie, and Maz, the latter nodding her encouragement. The young woman takes a breath, steeling herself.

“I’ve seen the calculations,” she starts, watching Leia’s now shuttered expression. “I understood what they were as soon as I saw them. On Takodona, BB-8 and I were in the woods after….we were in the woods when the First Order descended. We got separated heading towards the Falcon. A couple troopers had spotted us and I was holding them off so BB-8 could make it to safety. That’s when he showed up… Kylo Ren.”

Han and Leia stiffen causing Rey to hesitate, but Poe motions for her to continue.

“I felt him in my head. He was looking for BB-8…Then _s_ _omehow_ he knew I had seen the information. He didn’t get it, though.”

“You were able to stop him from finding it?” Maz speaks up, smugness seeping into her expression.

“Yes.”

Leia studies her for a quiet moment, the bustle of the Control Room carrying on around them. She must find what she’s looking for, for she slowly nods.

“I believe you, Rey.”

Rey sags minutely with relief, nodding with stiff gratitude at the General.

Leia looks to Poe then. “This buys us time. Have BB-8 pull up the information.”

The two gather around the room’s main holographic display, leaving Rey to shuffle over to Han’s side.

He gazes down at her with concern, Chewie and Maz mimicking the emotion over Han’s shoulder.

“It seems you forgot to mention a few things earlier.”

Rey’s nose scrunches apologetically.

“Did he hurt you?” Han murmurs.

Rey frowns, considering, when a voice suddenly yells out across the room.

“General! General Organa, you need to see this!”

An officer runs over, inserting a data stick to the holotable’s port. The calculations disappear, replaced by the spinning, blue diagram of a planet.

Only, something is horribly off about the planet's infrastructure.

A crowd gathers, murmurs rising to shouts as realization dawns on them all.

“Is that what I think it is?” Poe grits out.

Next to him, General Organa’s unshakeable composure cracks, fear and soul-deep pain escaping in a hoarse whisper.

“Not again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the final stretch now, folks! Will update soon.


	13. Thank You, My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, kiddos.

On D’Qar, fear runs rampant through the Resistance members present in the Control Room.

“It’s another Death Star,” an older man with shoulder-length white hair and a full, bristly beard growls.

“We don’t think so,” the officer provides. “Snap’s reconnaissance scans don’t line up with those of the Death Stars.”

 “We can’t wait around to find out what this thing’s capable of or where they’re aiming it,” Poe says, leaning over the table towards Leia.

“We can’t go in guns a-blazing, fly boy,” Leia retorts, studying the image before them with a furrowed brow.

“No, but we can send in an infiltration team,” he replies.

“No we can’t,” the officer interjects, studying his datapad. “The planet’s shields have a fractional refresh rate. Anything slower than lightspeed isn’t getting through without codes or the shields are lowered.”

“So we go in at lightspeed.” Poe smacks the table and holds his arms out wide. “Easy.”

“The maneuverability required is most certainly not _easy_ , Dameron,” a brown, fish-like alien scolds, arms crossed over his Admiral attire.

“I can do it no problem,” Poe replies confidently.

“We need an infiltration _team_ , and we can’t have all of Black Squadron attempting this,” the Admiral replies.

“We’ll do it,” Han volunteers. Eyes fall on him and he shrugs. “Chewie and I can be in and out, but we’ll need someone to come with who can help dismantle the weapon.”

“I’ll go,” a small voice speaks up from behind bodies. The crowd parts to show Rey, arms-crossed and shoulders curved in protectively, determined gaze pinned decidedly on Han.

Han’s face folds with uncertainty. “Kid…”

“I’ve spend my life scavenging Imperial ships. I know their infrastructures and systems like the back of my hand. The First Order’s designs are largely influenced by the Empire’s aren’t they?”

There are nods and murmurs throughout the room, curious glances cast at Rey while most turn to the leaders.

Leia nods slowly. “If you’re sure, Rey.”

The young woman visibly gulps before she confirms with a firm nod.

A beep from the officer’s datapad draws the rooms attention to him. He looks down, pressing buttons furiously before looking up at the rest of the room, face draining of color. “Snap’s picked up on increased chatter between the planet and the Finalizer. Whatever this weapon is, they’re preparing to use it.”

Panic begins to bubble until Leia reigns them back in with authority only she can convey.

“It’s settled. Black, red, and blue squads prepare to deploy. You’ll serve as decoy for the infiltration team and back up if they need heavy fire power. Everyone else, be ready for anything.”

The room empties as everyone scurries off to complete their orders. Han approaches Leia to quietly speak in her ear.

“Princess, a word?”

He casts a wary glance at Rey who is slinking out of the room, trying not to touch anybody or anything.

Leia starts to move away. “We don’t have time, Han. _You_ need to ready the Falcon.”

Han sighs and looks to Chewie who nods and heads off without Han needing to ask.

“Just listen to me, will you?” Han requests, catching up to Leia in the hallway.

Leia sags at Han’s pleading and turns her head, signaling he has her attention.

“He knows about her, she isn’t safe.”

Leia’s steps falter and she scans the empty hallway before squinting up at Han.

“What do you expect me to do, Han?”

His hands lift only to flop against his outer thighs. “Not let her walk in to the belly of the beast!”

“I can’t stop her if she wants to go. Han, this is our best chance, no one else can do it.”

“I really don’t like this,” he murmurs running a hand down his exhausted face. Han looks at their feet, avoiding her gaze. “If he’s there…”

“The Force will keep her Light safe…” She assures, stepping forward to catch his eye. “The galaxy needs her too much.”

Han glares at the wall behind her. “I don’t know about any of that _Force_ mumbo jumbo but… she’s special. Got a good head on her shoulders.” His shoulders tense and when he speaks again, the words struggle to leave his throat. “We…I… _I can’t_ lose another, Leia.”

It’s unclear who moves first, but Han and Leia move achingly slow until they fall into eachother’s embrace. Leia’s cheek fits snuggly under Han’s chin. His hands raise to caress her hair and the base of her spine, tucking her all the closer to him.

“You do whatever it takes to get home safe.” A beat, her words carrying a lifetime of grief. “All of you.”

Han exhales heavily, breath rattling.

“I love you,” he murmurs, barely loud enough for her ears.

Her breath hitches, eyes falling closed. “I know.”

Han’s eyes squeeze close as well and for a moment stolen from time, they simply hold eachother.

***

Rey stands behind the plexiglass viewing window, watching the activity in the room beyond. Finn’s vitals show he’s stable, but he remains asleep, white sheets cocooning him in over a modesty gown. One of the doctors joins Rey.

“With that level of nerve damage… it will take some time. It is highly likely there will be some paralysis or other side effects when he wakes up. For now, we just have to wait and see.”

Rey nods once, keeping her eyes on Finn’s immobile form, jaw tensing with the effort of restraining her emotions.

The doctor leaves and Rey only hesitates a moment before she’s crossing into the recovery room. She approaches Finn slowly, gently reaching down to grip his hand. She squeezes it between her own then leans down, leaving a feather-light kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you, my friend,” she whispers.

Rey sets his hand down and brusquely leaves the room, keeping her head down as she retraces her steps through the hangar. Above the wild activity of the squads preparing for flight, one voice calls out to her.

“You know what awaits you, don’t you, child?”

Rey whips around, seeing Maz standing some feet from her.

Despite the cloud passing over her features, Rey approaches Maz. “I do. But I can help. I have to help.”

“Is that so?” Maz quips, oblong head quirked with amusement. “What about Jakku?”

Rey looks away, blinking rapidly. “I’m not giving up on my family, but… right now, I’m needed here.”

The ancient alien studies the young woman for a heartbeat before harrumphing. “Then can I trust you will take _necessary precautions_?”

Rey offers her a small smile. “I admit a lightsaber may be more helpful than a blaster.”

Maz returns the grin tenfold before sobering. “That lightsaber may have chosen you, young Rey, but it is up to you to remember what such a weapon stands for.”

She lets this wash over Rey before speaking again. “No matter what you face, the Force will be your ally. Just let it in.”

With that, she nods with finality and walks away, leaving Rey to puzzle for a moment before continuing her own path.

Rey treks up the Falcon’s ramp, finding Chewie kneeling over a box in the lounge.

“Where’s Han?”

Chewie replies, emphasizing his moan with a tilt of his chin back towards the building.

Rey looks closer at the box he is organizing. Shiny, fist-sized balls stack on one another in neat rows. Chewie notices her inquiring gaze and answers, grinning devilishly.

“Explosives? Isn’t that kind of dangerous to have on board?”

Chewie gives her a quelling look and Rey blushes, rubbing the back of her head.

“Right. Everything about this is dangerous. Are all of those going to be enough then?”

“They’re gonna have to be,” Han states, footsteps stopping as he closes the ramp behind him.

“All ready?” He asks them once he draws close. At their confirmation, he turns towards the cockpit; Rey and Chewie following once the Wookie secures the explosives.

They settle in to their spots. From behind Chewie, Rey can’t peel her bright eyes away from Han flipping switches with practiced ease. Through the viewport, they see technicians and pilots stopping to watch their departure, several saluting with enthusiasm.

“Alright. Let’s take her out, Chewie.”

They cruise through the atmo and Rey sits back when Han rests his hand on the lightspeed thruster.

“Here goes nothing,” he sighs, sending the Millenium Falcon blasting towards the enemy stronghold.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could Han and Leia possibly be referring to? o.O


	14. Levels Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chargin ma lasers...

Seven wraiths enter the bridge, radiating a terrifying aura that settles over the working officers in a wave. Already tense from the approaching occasion, movements become short and words murmured in hopes of appearing invisible to the figures crossing to the bridge windows.

The Knights of Ren stand immobile, postures speaking of comradery and the certainty of knowing they are the most dangerous people in the galaxy.

Kylo Ren stands in the middle of their ranks, towering over the others. The Knight to his left flicks her head to peer behind them, robes grazing the knifes holstered to her belt.

“They have begun,” she announces to the others, equal parts warning and resignation.

The Knights say nothing in reply. There is no response to give.

***

General Hux walks over to a Lieutenant at her station. A snow-covered airfield surrounded by forest gleams beyond the massive viewports taking up nearly half of the room’s walls.

“Status report?”

“15% formed, sir. Shields are holding strong.”

A satisfied gleam alights within the General’s pale eyes.

***

“Levels rising steadily, sir,” Lieutenant Mitaka offers from behind the Knights. When they don’t acknowledge him, he flitters away.

Kylo Ren takes a step forward, head tilting to the side as though hearing something.

His Knights share concealed looks with one another before one speaks, adjusting his grip on his staff.

“Master?”

“There is something…” Kylo Ren mutters.  

“We sense nothing—”

They all lurch forward, drawn to something invisible on the planet.

“Is that…”

“The Jakku girl. She’s _here_ ,” a Knight breathes, hand leaving his hammer to press against the viewport.

“And she’s not alone,” Ren growls, spinning on his heel.

His Knights catch up to him halfway across the bridge.

One speaks in a hushed voice, eyeing Lieutenant Mitaka casting them a bewildered look. “Do we tell Hux?”

“No.”

They storm out into the hallway, Kylo leading the procession with hunched shoulders and clenched fists. His Knights converse behind him.

“How did they discover the weapon?”

“Resistance spies?”

“They would have been found.”

“FN-2187 wasn’t.”

“He was a bug in the system, not a spy.”

“Takodona. We likely picked up a parasite.”

Kylo stops at the hallway’s lift. “Scan the ship’s exterior for the X-Wing pilot.”

They crowd around their leader. “Their death will alert the Resistance that we know of their plan.”

Kylo tilts his head. “Perhaps not. They will send in their best pilots to attack the base.”

“And the girl?”

The lift opens, allowing Kylo to enter and face them. Their impassive masks do little to conceal their curiosity or bloodlust.

“She is mine. Let no one interfere.”

***

“What is it Lieutenant Mitaka?” Hux snaps.

“Sir, the Knights of Ren discovered a Resistance pilot hiding on the Finalizer’s hull.”

The General’s eyes narrow to slits. “What details were they able to transmit?”

“We’re not sure, sir.”

“Has Ren disposed of them yet?”

“Commander Ren is en route to the base, sir. The Knights did not say why. But the Resistance pilot has been removed sir, yes.”

The General makes a displeased sound low in his throat before smirking and speaking over his shoulder at another officer.

“Accelerate the molecular bonding.”

At the officer’s confirmation, he turns back to the comm, straight backed and chin set just so.

“Let the Resistance come. It will save us the effort of hunting them down.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knights of Ren are squad goals.


	15. Starkiller Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey isn't a Mary Sue, she's a resourceful badass.

“The longer we’re here, the less luck we’ll have,” Han warns, peering around the maintenance hutch they’re squatting behind.

“I think you mean the less toes we’ll have,” Rey manages, clenching her teeth to reduce their chattering. She folds her arms tighter around her chest, frame swimming in another one of Han’s spare jackets.

Han gives her a sympathetic look, not faring much better in his own coat.

“Sorry kid. Reconnaissance failed to mention the base doubled as a winter wonderland. Just be grateful it’s not as bad as Hoth.”

On his other side, Chewie moans, snow sticking to his furry mouth. Han casts him a lofty eyebrow.

“Oh _you’re_ cold?” He quips sarcastically.

“The coast is clear. I see a service elevator just over there,” Rey gestures to the side of the hangar’s entrance, quickly stuffing her hand back into the warmth of her underarm.

“Right. Let’s go.”

They speed across the snow, staying low and on the lookout for possible patrols. They make it to the elevator entrance and Rey opens up the hatch next to it, taking a moment to study the wiring before reaching in and ripping a couple out only to twine them together.

The frost-stiffened metal doors groan open. Han and Chewie share an impressed grin behind Rey’s back.

“You sure do know your stuff,” Han compliments, following her in to the elevator. Chewie chuffs and Han rounds on him, lifting a finger to jab under his scruffy chin.

“Hey! I do too know my stuff. That was not a crash landing, we walked away from it, didn’t we?”

Rey stifles a giggle, rubbing hands over her reddened cheeks. Chewie chuffs another laugh while Han grumbles, watching the doors seal them into the enemy’s base.

***

He spots the Falcon easily. Snapped tree tops lead to the ship’s landing strip (crash site) that slices through the snow across the mountain top before resting precariously on the cliff’s edge, built-up snow acting as the ship’s unintentional savior from the perilous fall.

The Silencer sets down, releasing the black-swathed figure into a world of white. Kylo Ren steps on to the Millenium Falcon, one hand held out in anticipation of attack, the other bracing him against the ship’s wall. Gone is ticking time bomb storming through First Order hallways. In its place is a man searching the ship with careful movements.

He makes it to the cockpit and stands for a moment, hands gripping the back of the seats. Here, he drinks in the lights, the switches, the busted panel on the right side, and the pair of die hanging from the ceiling. Ren’s gloved hand comes up to caress the trinket only to stop short. He stands for another moment, hand lowering back to his side. In the complete silence, he turns slowly to look out the viewport, masked gaze landing on the enormous, partially concealed hangar carved into the mountain next to his position.

***

“How are you going to lower the shields?”

“Uhhh,” Rey delays, peeking around the corner. “We’ll see.”

“We’ll see?” Han snorts, following after her down the vacant corridor. “I thought you said you knew their systems, kid.”

“I do. Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Quit repeating my answers as a question!” she huffs. “I told you, I know the Empire’s systems. I reconstructed computers all the time for Plutt and programmed a flight simulator for myself. I know 30 years has changed the technology, but I’ll figure it out.”

Chewie groans and Rey shoots him a quelling look before slowing when they reach another intersection.

“Yes, but none of the Resistance members could navigate this base, turn off the shields, _and_ fight their way out of the mess we’re about to face. Right?” They reach another intersection and she slows to peer an eye around the edge.

Chewie gives a begrudging moan that is silenced when Rey holds up her hand. They all freeze and Rey backs away from the corner. She turns to them, whispering.

“There are two guards blocking what I think is the control access point. We need to get in there.”

“Alright, Chewie, take care of them,” Han nods over his shoulder. Chewie steps forward, bowcaster in hand, but Rey stops him with.

“We need to be quiet, we don’t know if any others are around, we don’t want to alert the whole base yet.”

Chewie grumbles and Han cocks an eyebrow at her. “Then how should we do this?”

Rey chews on her lip and frowns before turning around. “Let me try something. Get ready.”

Man and Wookie share a bewildered look but say nothing as Rey takes a breath.

She jumps out into the middle of the hallway, both hands thrown out towards the guards. Before they can react, they freeze, silently struggling with an invisible force.

“Get their guns,” Rey grits out, shaking with the effort of using a force hold on both guards.

Chewie and Han rush forward, prying the blasters from the troopers’ stiff fingers. They step back, raising the men’s weapons back at them. Rey sags, exhaling heavily as she drops her hold on them. The troopers say nothing, sparing each other a glance before holding up their hands when Han motions with his blaster.

Han looks back at her. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

“I picked it up,” Rey murmurs, joining them but keeping a wary eye on their surroundings. “We shouldn’t kill them.”

“They won’t hesitate to kill us, Rey,” Han says gently.

“I know but…don’t.”

Han frowns at her before a wicked idea twinkles in his eyes. “Fine, too messy anyway. I don’t suppose you know where a garbage shoot might be in this place? Or a trash compactor?”

Armor clacks from how fast the troopers whip their heads to Han.

***

The Flight Deck Officer rushes up to Kylo Ren as soon as his feet hit the hangar floor.

The officer opens his mouth but Ren cuts him off, refusing to stop. “Refuel my ship, I will be leaving shortly.”

The man’s jaw clamps shut and he snaps off a salute to the Commander’s back before running off.

Other technicians and troopers move aside to allow a clear path for the Force user stampeding through the halls.

***

“Ok, here we go,” Rey mutters under her breath. On her back, she intently studies the organized interior of the workstation.

Han glances over then turns back towards the door. A moment later, he raises his blaster when the doors open, only to reveal Chewie, alone.

The Wookie whines quietly, joining Han in standing between the door and Rey.

“Yeah, but better them than us, pal.”

Rey scrambles out from below, pushing aside a chair to hunch over the workstation controls, neck craned up to watch the information streaming across the extended screen.

“Only upper command can authorize any changes to the shields,” she says to the room, lips pressing together in concentration. “This _General Hux_ guy must be important, right?”

She gives them a questioning look that they mirror. When Han sees that she’s serious, he huffs a laugh. “He sure thinks he is.”

Rey frowns infinitesimally before looking at Chewie when he gives her the confirmation she wanted.

She turns back to the system and after a moment, “ATMOSPHERIC SHIELDS DISABLE INITIATED” appears on the screen.

“Once these go down, they’ll know we’re here,” Rey warns, fingers flying over the controls. “We won’t have much time to find the weapon’s controls and blow it up.”

“Let’s just get these down first, then the Resistance can buy us some time for the next part,” Han assures her.

Rey nods absentmindedly, looking up again to see “ATMOSPHERIC SHIELDS DISABLED” flash on the top of the screen. A display in the center shows circles surrounding the planet flashing then disappearing, a fluctuating chart off to the side flashing before the levels there lower to zero.

Han whistles. “Looks like you do _kind of_ know what you’re doing.”

A small smile graces Rey’s face but she continues to study the planet’s diagram. She points to the center where two lines cut through the planet before circling its core. “There’s another layer of shields…”

Chewie looks for a moment before chirping.

Rey nods. “You’re right. Looks like a channel to funnel whatever it is.”

Alarms blare to life around them, startling Rey enough that she jumps. Chewie puts a hand on her shoulder and steers her after Han towards the door.

“Contemplate later, run now,” he says before taking off in a quick jog down the corridor. The girl and Wookie follow, heads constantly swiveling down each hallway they pass.

***

“Who authorized the shields to be lowered?!” General Hux nearly screams in the face of his officers.

They flounder until one is able to answer, eyes blurring as they zip across the lines of information on his screen.

“You did, sir.”

Everyone in the vicinity freezes. Hux lifts his hackles. “Repeat that, Lieutenant?”

The young man blanches, gulping before responding. “General, sir, apologies, but you did. Or, your codes did. Whoever lowered the shields used your codes for authorization.”

Hux’s skin flares to match his hair. “I—”

“Sir!” Another officer’s call catches him off guard and they turn to where the officer is standing but hunched over her console. “We have incoming!”

Every officer on the bridge whips around in time to see the squads of X-wings break through the clouds.

“Use the surface cannons and get our fighters in the air!” The General yells to the room. He then rounds on his communication officer. “Find the traitor who lowered the shields. The First Order cannot be stopped with a few meddling _insects_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaa??!!! Three chapters in one update?! Yes. 
> 
> However, I'm kind of breaking my mold by having perspectives from both baddies and good guys in one chapter, but I wanted you to be able to read this as continuous, not playing catch-up with each character's story.


	16. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh spaghetti-o

 

“All squads, follow my lead,” Poe orders.

His white and orange helmet tips side to side as he looks down at the airfield below him.

A chorus of replies crackle through his radio. “Copy that, Black Leader.”

His X-Wing nose dives, the other pilots following with elegant synchrony.

“Hit these guys where it hurts!” Black Leader exclaims before discharging his weapons, raining shots down on the airfield. Ships explode, shrapnel flying towards screaming personnel.

He swoops up, blasts shaking the world behind him as the rest of the Resistance pilots take out their own targets.

An alarmed voice calls out a warning over the radio. “We’ve got company!”  

Poe leans over, craning his neck to spot the swarms of TIE fighters rising up to chase after the X-Wings.

“Don’t let these guys scare you,” Poe rallies. “Circle around, we need to buy the ground team more time.”

***

“We’re getting close.”

Rey leads Han and Chewie down another hallway, profiles reflecting back at them in the lustrous, black tiles.

They cringe back behind a wall just in time as a patrolling unit of troopers crosses the next intersection over.

“So are they,” Han growls.

Chewie chirrups a question.

“Yes. They’ll need a way to control the energy created by the weapon, whatever it is, _and_ the shields needed to contain its blast. We’re looking for a way to the oscillator chamber.”

“How will we know if we’ve found it?” Han frowns.

Rey snorts softly. “Trust me, we’ll know.”

***

Dogfights fill the sky. Ships scream past one another, frantic pilots within their cockpits trying to save their own skins and the lives of their comrades.

“I’ve got one behind me, see it?” One Resistance pilot with ruddy cheeks calls out.

A woman with brown hair curling out from under her helmet comes to his aid. “Yeah, I’m on it!”

She hits her mark, the TIE fighter spiraling towards the ground in a trail of smoke. Two more rise to replace it. More First Order forces weave in and out of the X-Wings, dodging missiles and firing their own. The occasional friendly fire blasts one out of commission, but they have far too many numbers on their side to be deterred.

“We’re outnumbered!”

“I’ve been hit!”

“Watch out for ground fire!”

A heavy cannon emplacement launches a missile that shreds an X-Wing fighter into nothing more than scrap metal.

***

The Resistance Technician cranes to look over her shoulder, her loose, blonde hairs sticking out of their buns on top of her head. “General, are you seeing this?”

“Two more X-Wings down,” announces another.

“That’s half our fleet!” cries a worried Admiral.

General Leia remains stoic, four fingers pressed against her mouth, somber eyes resting on the blips of light showing her forces.

Another light flickers out. Her papery fingers curl into a fist.

***

The silence is deafening. A yawning maw stretches down into the abyss and up where somewhere far above is the planet’s surface.

“You were right, kid,” Han says simply.

Chewie gives a derisive snort that Han decisively ignores, creeping as close to the platform’s railing as he dares. He murmurs to the universe: “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Han turns back to his companions, pointing a finger at each one as he delegates. “We need to split up. You two go high, set the charges a good distance apart but close enough to cause a chain reaction if you can.” He rifles through his jacket pocket before pulling out two sticks with red buttons covered by a clear lid on one end. “Detonators.”

Two hands, one small and one furry, reach out to take the devices from Han. He looks around, before his brows fall to rest heavy over his eyes. “We’ll meet back here and get the kriff out before they even know what hit ‘em.”

Chewie and Rey mutter their affirmation and take off to the left towards a metal staircase.

Their footsteps, however stealthy, clang off the walls.

***

They’re close.

He can hear them moving, steps too mismatched and uncoordinated to be troopers. His helmet shifts, tracking someone above him. His torso turns, positioned to ascend the stairs, only to hesitate.

Kylo Ren goes right and heads down a level.

***

“Almost at 100% capacity, sir,” the Communications Officer supplies.

“Prepare to broadcast.”

“Yes, General.”

General Hux strides to stand before the rounded holotable stationed at the center of the bridge’s viewports.  

“Broadcast ready to transmit to the holonet and fleet, sir.”

Hux nods curtly then turns back to the table where a blue light signals he is being recorded. The bridge falls nearly silent as they listen in reverence to their General.

***

Han’s breaths taunt him in the silence. A sound behind him makes him flinch, spinning, ready to fire at the culprit.

He squints hard into the gloom, the walkway lit with only emergency lights along the floor.

After a moment, he turns back, looking the structure up and down before finding a spot to tuck a bomb under. He presses a button on top, arming the device.

His pants rustle when he stands and moves on.

A rustle behind him is decidedly not from _his_ clothing.

In a flash, he fires into the hallway, scowling at whoever is sneaking up on him ---

The plasma bolt freezes mid-air.

Han’s eyes widen, watching the bolt change direction, blasting up into the ceiling and exploding, raining down in front of him in a shower of sparks that quickly dissipate.

A heavy step.

Another.

Kylo Ren steps from the shadows, pale blue light gleaming off the bottom of his mask. 

“Han Solo,” he speaks, voice rich yet devoid of his true thoughts.

Han’s face slackens then hardens, rearranging and folding until it settles on disbelief.

He finally speaks, voice trembling. “Ben.”

***

“Today brings the end of the Republic. An end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder!”

General Hux’s voice is crisp, words accentuated with practiced deliverance.

“At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic LIES to the GALAXY while secretly supporting the treachery of the _loathsome_ Resistance.”

 

Across the galaxy, aliens of all sorts crowd around holopads and screens, watching with varying degrees of anticipation.

 

General Organa purses her lips, ignoring the indignant shouts of her fellow Resistance leaders surrounding her.

 

On the Finalizer bridge, the Knights of Ren shift minutely, bracing themselves on their weapons or the bridge banister.

 

Throughout Starkiller base, squads of troopers stand motionless, eyes and ears pinned on the redheaded General’s vivacious declarations streaming on all of the base’s screens.

***

Rey falters, hand pausing above the bomb she just placed. She leans back on the balls of her feet, shifting in her squatted position so that she can look behind her.

“Something’s not right.”

Rey rises, rushing as quietly as she can to the stairs. Chewie arms the device in his hand and tucks it between to slats of metal before following after her.

***

“That name means nothing to me,” his entire demeanor, though towering over Han, is aloof.

Han straightens. “Well it sure as hell means something to me. It’s the name of my son!”

“Your _son_ is gone,” Ren declares, jutting his chin out. “I destroyed him.”

“I refuse to believe that.”

A soft snort. “Then the Supreme Leader is right. You are the same weak and foolish smuggler you’ve always been.”

“ _Supreme Leader_ ,” Han scoffs angrily.

Ren flares. “The Supreme Leader is wise.”

Han jabs his finger towards his son. “He’s manipulated you all these years!”

“And you were any different?” Ren accuses; something in his voice cracks. “You, Skywalker, Organa?”

Han’s voice softens, “We loved you. Still do.”

“You sent me to Skywalker,” he spits.

“So that you could control your powers. Become a Jedi!”

“I never wanted to be a Jedi.”

Han recoils.

“Not that you and Organa cared, even when I _begged_ not to be abandoned there.”

“Is that why you killed all of them?” Han murmurs, afraid of the answer.

“I _didn’t_ …” Ren swells then just as quickly slumps. “They didn’t listen. I didn’t mean for her... The only one who listened was Snoke.”

“That creature is using you for your power,” Han whispers, edging forward. “When he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you.”

Ren stiffens, head turning off to the side.

Han takes another step, only a couple feet separating him from his son. “Leave here with me, come home.”

Ren faces him once more, shaking his head once, twice, before speaking with resignation. “It’s too late.”

His lightsaber ignites, flickering red light throwing the grief on Han’s face into sharp relief.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final countdown, people!


	17. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to go the way you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for your patience and attention.   
> This is supposed to be like a movie- you don't get the twist until the end.

 

The lightsaber rises, set to slice through a paralyzed Han Solo.

“NO!” Rey cries. She thrusts her hand out, blasting Kylo Ren away from his father. While he skids and lurches to a stop, Rey rushes forward to yank Han back.

“We have to go!” she urges, pulling them further away. She looks ahead and calls out. “Now, Chewie!”

Han sees the detonator gripped in Chewie’s wooly hand and tries to stop, looking back at a now-standing Ren.

“Wait!”

Chewie presses down, explosions immediately shaking the world around them. The last bomb Han placed detonates behind them, sending Han and Rey flying forward. Ren is not so lucky. The blast hits him head on. Instinctively, he raises a hand to block most of the damage, but it’s not enough.

He crashes into the railing sideways, falling in a pile of scorched clothing. Spots dark with blood bloom on his left side.

***

Aware of his enraptured audience, Hux continues with his presentation of grandeur.

“This fierce machine will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And we’ll remember this… as the LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC!” 

Verging on screaming, he rolls his shoulders back so that he stands proudly when he orders, “FIRE!”

 

The lifeforms on New Republic planets cling to one another, his voice ringing in their ears as they watch with baited breath for the moment their worlds end.

 

On the bridge of Starkiller Base, however, there are no celebratory cheers or rounding applause. Only the sound of a wobbling alarm rings out in the silence.

The officer in charge of the broadcast slowly reaches over and cuts the feed.

The Systems Operations Officer quakes under General Hux’s irate glare.

“Report,” he barks, teeth clenched to the point of cracking.

“Sir, the Oscillators been severely damaged,” he replies, trying not to whimper with the weight of the entire bridge’s eyes on him. “If we fire, the shields won’t hold. We’ll have no defense against the cloud’s expansion, this planet will collapse into the star.”

“I’m aware of what will happen, Lieutenant,” Hux growls, prowling forward. “What I’m not clear of is why you have not sent anyone to fix it or find the saboteurs that are still running rampant!”

The surrounding officers snap to, scrambling to organize General Hux’s orders.

***

Rey scrambles up, pulling a coughing Han to his feet. Chewie is there the next moment, steadying his friend. Around them, fire and metal collapse, crashing on to their walkway and disappearing down to the planet’s core. Han looks around frantically.

“Ben!” he calls.

There’s no answer and Chewie is quick to start leading him towards the exit.

Han struggles. “No, Chewie! We have to make sure--”

Chewie interrupts him with an anguished but firm cry.

“I don’t care, he’s my son!”

“There’s no time, Han!” Rey yells. “This place is going to collapse any minute!”

They make it to an exterior door, wind and snow whipping inside when they open. Han and Chewie step through just as a mighty roar echoes around them.

“SCAVENGER!” Ren stands at the end of the hallway, terrifying form backlit by fire. His lightsaber ignites, illuminating all his injuries, the worst being a massive, seeping wound above his left hip.

“Get to the Falcon,” Rey orders, cutting off Chewie and Han’s words by closing the doors between them and smashing the sensors.

She faces the heaving man before her, igniting her own lightsaber with a flick of her wrist.

“You’re a monster,” she seethes. “How could you try to kill your own father?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Ren speaks, surprisingly softly. His head tilts, almost considering, but his next words assault her with their mocking. “And how could you? Your parents dumped you like garbage to die in the Jakku desert.”

The last words barely leave his modulator before she’s running. A cry of pure rage announces her intention to tear him apart.

She slashes but he is ready for her, well aware of the effect his words would have on her.

Their lightsabers meet with a sound unlike any other. Over and over, she crashes blue against red, lack of technique bowing to her ferocity.

For Ren’s part, he does not take the assault lying down. With an elegance that speaks of decades training, he blocks her attacks left and right; adding flourishes but never retaliating.

She has pushed him back into the oscillator chamber, but when she realizes he’s merely toying with her, she breaks away from his reach with an infuriated and insulted cry.

Behind his mask, he smirks despite the pain ripping through him and opens his mouth to speak when trooper blaster fire rains down on Rey. They both flinch and try to find cover but not before one shot scrapes Rey’s arm.

Her yelp of pain is joined by Ren’s bellow. Without hesitation, he thrusts out his hand then forms a fist, crumpling the platform the troopers stand on, sending all of them screaming as they fall into the darkness.

His actions have an unintended effect, however, as the already unstable structure groans, unprepared for the weight of the displaced platform. The floor above them gives a warning creak before panels and piping snap, falling into the space between Rey and Ren.

Both withdraw to avoid the detritus and kicked up flames, but when Ren peers through the ash and gloom, Rey is gone.

Ren screams.

***

“Sir, Commander Ren was spotted having an altercation with one of the saboteurs.”

“And you are here to tell me that they are dead or dying and the oscillator is being fixed as we speak?”

The Corporal shifts. “Um, no, sir.” Hux turns very slowly so he continues on in a rush. “Commander Ren kill- _stopped_ the units from attacking the Jedi girl and… they’ve vanished, sir, the whole oscillator is collapsing.”

A resounding boom reaches their ears, and the officers start to stand, looking around then back at their General, countless questions in their eyes.

Hux, however, is stock still, the only sign of life is the red thrumming through his skin and the tick under his left eye.

“Jedi?” he repeats. The Corporal gulps and nods vehemently, averted eyes looking for a way of escape when something passes over General Hux’s face. The color recedes, as does every sign of emotion.

When he speaks, it’s with such calm clarity that the Corporal shivers.

“Very good, Corporal.” He turns minutely to addresses the lustrous trooper standing off to the side of the walkway. “Captain Phasma, with me.”

Hux walks out without another word or order, much to the remaining officers’ confusion. Metallic steps, measured and true, are the last thing they hear before they are left alone on the bridge.

***

Rey pants hard. The snow suctions at her boots and low hanging branches constantly try to snag at her face and clothing. The winds have covered Han and Chewie’s tracks with a fresh blanket of snow, but still she runs, knowing where to go.

Two trees in front of her suddenly uproot themselves and crash into one another, forming an X in her path.

“REY!”

She spins, igniting her lightsaber as she does, charging at Ren. He meets her attack just barely, sabers pressing dangerously close to his mask.

“You don’t deserve them!” she howls at him, rage still burning through her. She breaks the hold, spinning down and away from him. They both swing out before regaining their bearings and advancing once more. “You had everything! Parents who loved you, who gave a damn about you! You gave it all away, and for what?!”

She stabs and he deflects. She switches to an over-handed hold and slashes across her body this way and that, forcing him to block while retreating.

He finally dodges, slashing up to slice through a tree branch. The two pieces collapse, narrowly missing Rey’s head but close enough that she slips and falls on to her back.

He steps away, not taking the advantage while she’s down.

He twirls his lightsaber and speaks down to her, words broken with aggravated breaths. “It doesn’t have to be this way, Rey. I could show you the ways of the Force!”

“You?” she laughs incredulously, scrambling to her feet. “I feel the conflict within you, Kylo Ren, it’s tearing you apart! You are weak!”

To emphasize her point, she lands a slash across his leg before she promptly kicks him in the stomach, causing him to fold in half and stumble back.

“Get up!” she yells, prowling before his form. “We’re not done yet.”

Clutching his side, he sweeps a wide strike in front of him, a desperate and pathetic attempt at retaliation. Rey’s expression becomes nearly feral when she easily dodges and jabs, stabbing his shoulder. He recoils then brings his sword around, aiming for her side. She meets his weapon with a clash and grabs his wrist, bringing her own sword around only for Ren to grab her incoming forearm.

Mirroring eachother, Rey steadily pushes Ren’s weakened sword arm down, the saber hissing and spitting against the snow.

They struggle, grunting with exertion until the scales tip just enough and Rey finds the strength to wrench her arm out of Ren’s grip, bringing her saber down on his, knocking the splintered and useless weapon to the ground. Before he can react, Rey slashes her sword up with a backhanded grip, tearing into Ren’s helmet.

He yells, shock and pain sending him to the ground. Rey looks on, bared teeth slowly disappearing when her expression turns to shock.

A chunk of Ren’s helmet is missing, revealing singed skin underneath. He reaches up, blundering with the latches for a moment before he shakily removes his helmet. Rey frowns uncertainly at the sight before her: a man with pale, beauty-marked skin now torn from his right collarbone up to his brow where black, shoulder-length curls of hair plaster to sweat and snow. Bottomless brown eyes – miraculously unharmed – gape at her; pinning her in place with the plethora of emotions trying to burst out.

They stare, unaware or uncaring of the world crumbling around them, until a bolt rents through the air and Rey is blown to the side, sliding to a stop in an unconscious heap. Her lightsaber flies out of her hand and lands in the snow several feet away.

Ren raises a clawed hand but hesitates when he sees Captain Phasma, blaster raised, surrounded by a unit of troopers.

“Thank you, Captain,” a cool voice speaks from behind her. The troopers part, allowing Hux to step forward. He comes to stand just in front of Phasma who still hasn’t lowered her weapon. He spears Ren with a look of disgusted contempt. “Ah, Ren. Someone has finally put you in your place.” He moves forward, malicious glee twinkling in his pale eyes as he takes in the heaving man’s battered form.

Any further belittling is interrupted when the earth shudders and behind them, trees snap and fall as the very ground splinters. The soldiers slip and slide as the cracked earth moves.

A wet wheezing brings Hux’s attention back to Ren. He scowls when he realizes the man is laughing.

“I warned you, Hux,” he chuckles, tongue and lips darkened with blood. “You underestimated them.”

Hux sneers, stepping forward menacingly.

“General!” Phasma warns, gaze pinned on where the expanding crack creeps towards where Rey lies.

Hux growls and gestures towards her just as the trees start to creak around them. “Bring her.”

A trooper runs forward to do as he ordered, the others swiveling their heads at the devastation closing in on them. He looks back at Ren to see him struggling to sit-up. In one fluid motion, Hux draws his sidearm and points it at Ren’s head. The man stills, lips curling dangerously which seems to amuse Hux to no end.

“The Supreme Leader will be most displeased at the loss of his star pupil,” Hux taunts nonchalantly. The trooper moves past him, holding Rey securely over his shoulder. Ren watches the trooper’s movement and lurches forward only to be met with Hux’s pistol. “Good thing we now have a replacement.”

He watches the truth sink into Ren’s eyes before he promptly fires. The stun blast snaps Ren’s head back. No blood or damaged skin, but the man is out before he collapses back into the snow. Hux grins wildly, stowing his pistol away and turning. Phasma remains in front of the troopers, watching the scene with no outward reaction.

“Inform the command vessel of our position,” Hux orders, leading the soldiers away from Ren’s body. “We have what we need.”

***

Kylo Ren lies, broken and defeated, helpless against the coming apocalypse. Large chunks of the ground shatter and slip into the planet’s core, taking trees and boulders with them.

Above the howling wind and roaring of the collapsing planet, the whine of a YT-1300 Corellian light freighter becomes increasingly louder. Through the darkness tinged red with fire, white headlights fall on Ren’s form.

The ship’s ramp door opens and a figure steps down.

***

“I see the Falcon!” Poe hollers. He watches the ship ascend from the rapidly shrinking forest. There are cheers through his headset and he smiles broadly. The remaining X-Wings, some smoking or dented in odd places, shepherd the freighter into the atmosphere. “Let’s go home.”

He receives a chorus of confirmations and sends his own ship into hyperspace. The others follow promptly, not seeing the Falcon adjust its heading before slipping into the stars.

There is a moment of quiet after the Resistance ships disappear before a brilliant light bursts through the cracks in Starkiller’s remaining surface.

***

Disheveled and damp, Hux watches through the viewport as his greatest achievement caves in on itself before expanding in a stellar explosion. They are far enough away to avoid the expanding gravity field, flying alongside the handful of other ships that managed to escape the base.

“General,” Captain Phasma stands a few feet behind him, beads of moisture clinging to her armor. “Orders?”

“Contact the fleet and divert all available ships to rendezvous with the Supremacy. Alert the Supreme Leader to our arrival,” the corner of his mouth upturns ever so slightly. “He may wish to welcome our guest in person.”

***

Han hunches over the prone figure of his son.

Tubes sink in to his exposed forearms, bacta patches cover the hole in his abdomen, and an oxygen mask covers his nose and mouth over the bacta lining his scorched skin.

Han looks over his shoulder at the sound of Chewie’s approaching footsteps. The Wookie doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to.

“I couldn’t leave him, Chewie,” he says, voice heavy with exhaustion. “Not again.”

Chewie remains silent for a moment before giving a brief moan. Han nods and straightens.

“I’ll go put in the new coordinates. You mind watching him?”

In response, Chewie settles into the bench across from Ren’s med cot.

“Thanks,” Han says, moving to leave. Chewie gives another chirp that makes Han slow. He nods, rubbing his grizzled cheek. “You know we can’t bring him there, they’ll kill him.”

Chewie moans again, tilting his head at Han.

Han sighs and continues out of the room, calling over his shoulder, “Another old friend. Someone who might be able to bring our Ben back.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?


	18. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the vertically challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, people!

 

Hoots and hollers ring out across the airfield. Pilots slap eachother’s backs and embrace the overjoyed technicians and officers crashing into them.

At the edge of it all, Leia looks to the sky, waiting for something.

Under his X-Wing, Poe pulls back from another pilot and pats him on the arm before someone calls the other man away. Poe breathes for a moment, taking in the celebration until his eyes fall on Leia. He makes his way over to her.

Shoulder to shoulder with his General, he looks up at the sky before down at her then up again, squinting in the sunlight. “They were right behind us, General. Probably had to stop for fuel along the way.”

Leia finally looks at him, forcing a small, fond smile. She pats him gently on the chest as she turns. “Go celebrate our victory, Commander Dameron. That’s an order.”

She walks away from him and enters the hangar, bothered by no one. 

Leia starts down the hallway towards the Command Center when something makes her falter. Her steps slow and her head tilts as though pulled. She turns and walks as a sleep walker would towards the med bay.

The sounds of celebration muffle when the door closes behind her. Head still cocked and elegant brows now furrowed in consternation, the General takes careful steps down the main hallway before she reaches one room.

Hand on the door, she silent steps through and is met with the sight of a man with his back to her standing over Finn’s bed. Swimming in a cloak, hood pulled low over his face, the man says nothing. His left hand, human, passes over Finn’s chest to his relaxed face. Leia watches the hand pause for a moment until the beeps measuring the former trooper’s brain activity pick up.

Leia’s gaze turns to the back of the man’s head, expression slowly softening, a knowing glint spreading life through her face. She folds her arms and smiles.

“Aren’t you a little short for a doctor?”

The man tilts his head up, revealing the smiling, watery blue eyes of Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for an ending, huh?
> 
> I thank you all for your kudos, comments, and time! Hopefully you enjoyed this version of events because this story is not done yet! I'm super excited for the next installment; for those of you here to see Dark!Rey, you will not be disappointed. 
> 
> I did not have a beta for this work and most of the time cranked out a chapter in an hour then posted it after a brief lookover, so thank you for sticking with me! You'll be seeing more of me soon.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
